Things Change
by Avain1991
Summary: One act of random kindness has a great effect on the Wizarding world. My take on the soul mate story. Rated M just to be safe H/Hr R/T SB/OC Ron, Molly, and Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

The idea for this story came into being while working on my story Unexpected. Unlike unexpected this one is solely H/Hr other couples will make appear but they are my main focus. Hope you like it.

* * *

Things Change

Chapter One

Harry Potter was sitting with his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley after having just read the letter from Sirius Black his godfather and fugitive on the run from the Ministry of Magic. This was the end of their third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where they had finally had a decent teacher for the post of Defense against the Dark Arts and one of Harry's personal favorites Remus Lupin. It was also the year when Harry learned that his parents had been betrayed by their rat (literally) of a friend Peter Pettigrew not the scoundrel Sirius Black like the entire magical world believed. During a crazed night Pettigrew had been revealed to be the rat Scabbers former pet of the youngest Weasley male. When trying to march the true betrayer of his parents Pettigrew AKA Scabbers AKA Wormtail escaped when Remus was starting to change into his werewolf form thanks unfortunately to the full moon in the sky. After Pettigrew got away Harry and Hermione thanks to a Time Turner saved not only Sirius but also a hippogriff named Buckbeak from certain death. After the year had ended Harry received a letter from Sirius informing him about the fact that not only did his Godfather purchase one of the world's best racing brooms but also signed a permission form that allows Harry to visit the village of Hogsmead. Now they were back at Kings Cross train station getting ready to return to their families however unknown to Harry a certain bushy hair brunette had a scheme to try and make this summer better for him.

Hermione had also received a letter but it had been from her parents and like everyone else she had gotten it during breakfast. After hearing about what had happened at the Dursley's when 'Aunt' Marge came to visit made her think it wasn't even close to resembling a good idea to send Harry back to his _relatives_ and she used that word begrudgingly. Hermione had written her parents after they had rescued Sirius and asked for Harry to stay with them for the summer she also told her parents about what had happened the summer before their third year and both had agreed with her. In fact her mother almost demanded he come after she read Hermione's letter Hermione had yet to tell Harry because she wanted to surprise her best friend and her parents agreed that it would be one hellova surprise. As the trio crossed the barrier to the muggle world again Hermione grabbed Harrys arm and dragged him away before he could walk towards his uncle said man wasn't impressed at the display of affection.

"Hermione?!"

"I want to introduce you to my parents." Harry just went along with her by now use to her dragging him all over the place. Once they approached a couple both that Harry somewhat recognized after all he had only met Hermione's parents in passing the summer before their second year. Emma and Daniel Granger smiled at the sight of the skinny young man being dragged over to them by their daughter after she stopped in front of them. Harry took a moment to rearrange his glassed and straighten himself out before Hermione said "Harry I like you to meet my mum Emma and my dad Daniel."

"Call me Dan." Her father said as he offered his hand to Harry. Both parents noticed the way Harry seemed weary of the hand until he took it in his

"Pleased to meet." Harry said as he looked at the two Grangers. Emma looked kinda like an adult version of Hermione minus the buck teeth and her hair looked a little more manageable, but Harry was able to see that Hermione had her father's chocolate brown eyes. Daniel Granger was tall man he was built like a runner and he had an aura around him the exuded warmth the same way Hermione did sometimes. Emma wrapped Harry in a hug and the poor boy stood ramrod straight all three Grangers noticed this, and knew that this wasn't a recurring thing in his life.

That fact was confirmed when a loud voice boomed "BOY!" everyone in the station looked to see a very red in the face Vernon Dursley walking over towards them Dan stepped in front of the man and intercepted his path.

"Hello my name is Daniel Granger my daughter Hermione is Harry's classmate."

This information made Vernon paused as he looked at Dan "Vernon Dursley. Boy I'm not waiting forever for you get your freakish things in the car and let's go."

Dan, Emma, and even Hermione were all riled at the word "freakish" but tried not to show it. "Actually in fact I'd like to offer your _nephew_…" The four others heard him put an emphasis on the word "…the chance to stay with us during the summer." Harry looked up in surprise and Hermione was able to see the hope in these green eyes that had captured many a soul in them before now.

Vernon looked down at Harry "Take him. I'd rather be done with him anyway."

Dudley Dursley walked up to his father then looked at his cousin then smirked when he saw Hermione. "Well, well, well looks like Potter's got himself a girlfriend. Shame she had to be so plan." Hermione felt her heart clench at Dudley's words. Harry however felt his first clench "And look at that mess she calls hair can't image what down below looks like." Harry felt his temper start to rise as he looked at his cousin he felt a sharp pain in his palms. "And look at those choppers makes you wonder if she's part chipmunk. Blimey Potter you…" Dudley didn't finish because of an animalistic growl Harry felt himself shaking he had never been so angry before Harry looked at Dudley and for the first time Dudley looked truly frightened of Harry.

Hermione was in complete shock Harry's eyes had changed from bright emerald green to yellow with a large black pupil and his nails had grown they almost looked like claws now. Harry growled a second time then jumped forward Dudley fell on the ground looking up at the snout of a large black wolf in his face baring its teeth all three Grangers were surprised to see the scrawny thirteen year old boy turn into the wolf that was on top of the oversized boy. Hermione rushed forward and dropped onto her knees next to the frightened boy and the growling animal. "Harry please stop?" The only indication that Harry had heard was his ear turning towards Hermione the young girl softly laid one of her hands on his head and started to scratch behind his ears it took a couple of seconds before Harry reacted to the touch he slowly closed his eyes and turned into her hand.

"That's a good boy Harry." Hermione said only for Harry to look at her and glare at her the best a wolf could "Sorry couldn't help myself." Harry rolled his eyes then looked down at his paws only to turn when he saw a large black dog charge him down and tackle him.

The two canines rolled around and Hermione laughed when she saw the two start to play "TAKE THAT FREAK AWAY FROM US OR I SWEAR I SEND HIM TO THE POUND!" the loud voice of Vernon Dursley interrupted their fun and the dog actually turned and growled at Vernon.

"Padfoot heel!" A stern voice called making the Grangers look to see Remus Lupin the dog looked at the former defense professor and then sat down his eyes never leaving Vernon.

"You'll have to forgive him. He hasn't had anyone to play with in a long time however if you're selling that dog I'd happily take him off your hands." Remus said reaching into his pocket and producing what looked like a handful of crisp pound notes which surprised Hermione

_"If he had that much money…"_

"Done that trunk of over there with the owl is filled with it's things enjoy your new pet." Vernon Dursley said with a smile grabbing the notes from Remus and picked up his son and walked back to his car.

The dog never stopped glaring but he barked at Remus "Yes, yes I own you a month's worth of Hunnydukes now stop bragging so we can get Harry somewhere safe to transform back." Remus then turned to the Grangers "I'm sorry to impose but could we catch a lift back to your house?" after shaking his head as if to check if it was all a dream Dan Granger sighed and said.

"Sure if you don't mind explaining what happened here?"

"Not at all." Remus said as he walked up to Padfoot and clipped a leach onto the dog though he growled at the length of leather. "Now, now Padfoot your know about leach laws here. Speaking of which I don't suppose any of you have something that would work as a temporary one for Harry." Hermione thought about it then ran over to her trunk and pulled out a long ribbon "That'll do." Remus said as Hermione tied the ribbon around Harry's throat.

"How did no one see any of this?" Emma asked as the Grangers, Remus, and the two canines walked through Kings Cross.

"After Petunia's husband walked over towards you lot I discreetly cast a ward around your group to keep anyone from seeing or hearing what was going on." Remus said with a smile on his face. Dan pushed Harry's trunk while Emma pushed Hermione's said girl was having a blast walked Harry around.

"Nice dog Hermione." Lavender Brown a fellow Gryffindor said in passing

"Thanks. He's new."

"What's his name?"

Hermione, Dan, Emma, even Harry were caught off guard by the question. Hermione just said the first thing that came to her mind "Midnight." she was looking at his midnight black fur when she said this. Lavender nodded then scratched Harry's ears and walked off.

"That was some quick thinking there Hermione. If I were still your teacher I'd award you five points." Remus said sighed in relief

"Harry's habit of thinking on his feet has been a bit of a bad influence." Hermione said as Harry pushed her side making her laugh at his actions. As they walked out of the station Remus had a smile on his face every time a girl or woman commented on how cute wolf Harry 'or Midnight as they called him' was finally when they were out of the station and loaded in Dan's SUV Remus busted a gut laughing as they drove away Padfoot was sitting in the back looking out the window.

"Face it you old scoundrel Midnight is trimmed and neat while you're the same scruffy looking…"

"Who's scruffy looking?" A voice called out making Dan and Emma jump in their seats.

"Face it Sirius you need a bath, a haircut and some new cloths." Remus said still laughing Hermione smiled while Harry made a guttural sound in his throat.

"Think that's funny do you pup?" Sirius said as he mock glared at his Godson who made the sound again.

"I'm sorry about Sirius surprising you tact was never his strong suite."

Sirius turned in the back to glare at his friend "Oi!"

Hermione chuckled at their actions. "Mum Dad allow me to introduce Professor Lupin…"

"Call me Remus please."

"…And Sirius Black Harry's godfather."

"Pleasure."

"Wait Sirius Black the escaped convict?" Dan asked looking in the rearview mirror

"I was never actually convicted of anything. In fact I was never even had a trail."

"You never had a trail?!" Hermione yelled while Harry barked

"No. Barty Crouch was to preoccupied with gathering power to actually give me a proper trail."

"Who?"

Remus answered "Former head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement which is now held by Madam Amelia Bones. Crouch is now the head of the International Affairs Department basically he handles any event that takes place here in Brittan here that involves foreign diplomats. The Quidditch World cup being an excellent example."

"Then they had an innocent man locked away in jail for…?"

"12 years."

"Why not file for a new trail or to be released since you were never given a trail?"

"Because since I was suspected of working for Voldemort and responsible for the death of Lily and James Potter they never gave me a chance. No one would believe I was innocent."

"I wouldn't say that Vicky is still waiting for you." Remus said making Sirius straighten and look at his old friend.

"She…?"

"Never truly believed you were guilty but no matter what she did no one believed her words. Not even me." Sirius smiled and wiped away a tear that was running down her face.

"Who's Vicky?" Harry's voice asked a moment latter making the Grangers and Remus jump in surprise.

"Victoria Michelson. The love of my life." Sirius said with a large smile on his face.

"She's also the only woman who has ever been able to rain in Sirius."

"Oi!" Remus laughed at Sirius's reaction.

"She even trained him a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Remus don't you…"

"She had him fetching sticks every once in a while."

Sirius groaned as Harry, Hermione and Emma laughed Dan just gave him a knowing look in the rearview.

"Laugh it up pup but wait till Hermione tries something like that with you."

"I don't need to train Harry I just need to ask him kindly and offer up a treat." Hermione said with a smile that made Harry blush at her words.

Sirius looked between the two teens then got a smirk on his face that made Remus shiver "So that's why you shifted?" Sirius said in a voice so low no one was sure if he meant to say it.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked

"Harry here is what we call a natural Animagus…"

"Oh wow that's extremely rare. Harry this means your transformation was already a part of you so instead of going through all the training an Animagus usually goes through you can turn on the spot after the initial transformation of course." Hermione interrupted making Sirius hang his head in his hand.

"Remus I thought you would've taught students not to interrupt an explanation from an adult." Hermione realizing this blushed in embarrassment while Harry jumped over the seat now as Midnight and rested his head on her lap. Hermione smiled as she once again started to pet Harry on the head and scratch behind his ear every so often.

"Oh no scratching the canines weakness." Sirius said as everyone started to laugh.

Harry just ignored his godfather as he looked up at Hermione's smiling face "Thank you Harry." Harry nodded but didn't move from his spot.

Remus watched the two kids and he smiled _"History repeating itself all over again."_

Sirius had a similar smile on his face _"They are so much like Lily and James after sixth year."_

Emma smiled as well while Dan had a bit of a glare on his face. "It was bound to happen sooner or later dear."

"I know but did it have to happen before she was 18?" Emma just rolled her eyes at her husband as they pull up to their house.

"Alright Sirius back to Padfoot." A bark was the only answer Remus got as the car came to a stop and everyone jumped out Harry's paws hit the ground but he stayed close to Hermione as she lead him towards the front door.

Remus kept his wand hidden as he cast a Feather Light charm on the two trunks to make it easier for Dan and him to carry them inside.

"Wish we had something like that a few years ago." Dan said as they walked into the house.

"It is a rather useful thing isn't it?" Sirius was running around in the lawn just enjoying the sun until Harry decided to return the favor and tackled him to the ground like Sirius had in the train station Sirius caught off guard was trying to stand back up only to be pinned down by Harry.

Harry was panting with his tail wagging in the air Remus laughed at the sight "You're getting old you mutt." Sirius glared at Remus or at least as close to a glare that a dog could get then he looked up at Harry and motioned towards Remus. "Padfoot." Remus said in stern voice before Harry turned and both canines tackled Remus to the ground "Ow." Remus said as he looked at the smiling face of Harry's wolf form "Unless you feel like a flea and tick bath as well Harry let me up so I can capture your godfather." Harry jumped off of him and Remus and Padfoot rolled on the ground until Remus grabbed him by one of his forelegs and a back leg and lifted Sirius into that air "Clear the way!" he called out as he ran into the house everyone stood for a minute until they heard a loud splash and the howling of a dog.

"Wow he must be vicious with those baths?" Dan asked as they all walked inside Harry followed Hermione upstairs until she stopped at a door.

"You can use this room to get redressed. I don't understand why things like Glasses go with the change but clothing doesn't." Hermione said as Harry walked into the room.

As she closed the door Harry allowed his instincts to take over and turned back into the scrawny thirteen year old boy as he got dressed again he looked around and saw the room was painted a light blue and had many bookshelves. _"If it wasn't for the bed and desk I'd say I was in the family library."_ Harry thought as he saw the pictures on the desk as he looked he saw a miniature Hermione and her parents together smiling and laughing it looked like they were on a beach somewhere the only other photo on the desk was the moving one of Harry, Hermione, and Ron that they had taken at Hogwarts just after first year exams.

Harry smiled at the photo as just like in every magical picture the subjects pictured were moving. A knock at the door was the only warning he had as someone opened the door Harry looked to see Hermione "Thanks for letting me use your room 'Mione."

Hermione was surprised by the nickname but she found that unlike so many in the past this one was out of affection not insult even her parents were afraid of unknowingly hurting their daughter. It was a nickname she could live with, but a part also knew she'd only accept it from Harry no one else.

"No problem. Any way it sounds like Remus has finished Sirius's bath." Harry snickered as the two left the room to see an almost dirt free Sirius with a lot of red raw skin and shivering. "Alright there Sirius?" Harry asked when he saw his Godfather

"I'll let you know later pup. Right now I'm more focused on remembering whether that bath or Azkaban was the worst moment of my life?"

Harry snickered again as Remus walked into the room looking rather pleased with himself. "I did say you needed one didn't I?"

"Lily was kinder to me when she was pissed. And that girl loved to brush me with a wire brush." Sirius said with a shiver.

Harry and Hermione laughed and received a glare from the Animagus "Let me remind you who is the wanted criminal here?"

Harry looked him in the eye "And who here helped said criminal escape certain death?"

Sirius opened his mouth to retort but then closed it as he couldn't come up with an argument. "You would have to get Lily's logical side?" Sirius mumbled making Remus and the teens laugh. Sirius shivered again making the two teens realized he was only wearing a bathrobe "Emma wouldn't let me ware my cloths inside." Sirius said once he saw their questioning looks

"Thats right, and until you get some new cloths you can wear these." Emma said handing him a pair of pajamas Sirius nodded as he walked away

"Harry as well mom." Harry froze at Hermione's words because he knew what was coming next.

"Why does he need new cloths?" Sirius asked

"Because he's always wearing clothing too big for him except for his uniform." Remus said seeing Harry's reaction to the suggestion

"My aunt and uncle only gave me Dudley's old clothes to wear." Harry explained Sirius wasn't amused.

"They made you wear that baby wales cloths?" He asked his voice reaching dangerous levels Harry just nodded.

"Well there's nothing to be done about that now." Emma said seeing how uncomfortable the subject was making Harry. "Tomorrow we'll go and collect new wardrobes for the both of you until then let's just enjoy evening together." Emma said making everyone nod at her words.

Dan walked into the room with a board game "Oh Dad!"

"Now, now Hermione we had a deal." Dan set the game down for the three wizards to see Monopoly.

"Oh sweet Merlin no!" Sirius said backing away from the board like a vampire avoiding a crucifix the Grangers and Harry looked at him like he had a second head. "Take that evil thing away!"

Remus decided to take pity on everyone else. "Lily loved to play that game, but every time Sirius was the first to go bankrupt or was put into the poor house when Lily took him for everything he had."

Dan smiled as he opened the box and started to set up "I love this game as well and I made Hermione promise to play this as a family night every time she came home for the summer holidays, and in return I'd buy her any three books about the Wizarding world that she wanted." Harry smiled at Hermione as he took a seat next to her. It took some prompting but eventually Sirius sat down at the table as well Dan picked the boat as his game piece, Remus chose the boot, Sirius the dog, Emma the thimble, Hermione chose the car, and Harry chose the top hat. As the game progressed it became apparent why Sirius always lost he couldn't balance his money worth a damn where as everyone else at the table knew how to stretch a dollar Harry and Remus more so than the Grangers.

"I knew it! This game is evil!" Sirius yelled once he lose his property and money then walked away Harry smirked as he set his new property deed with the rest that he had bought throughout the game. In the end the game came down to Harry and Remus eventually Harry won the game when Remus landed on one of his hotel places making Harry cheer "I swear he looks like his father and has James's pranking side but the rest it all Lily." Sirius grumbled as Dan and Harry put the game away. Harry just smiled as everyone gather in the dining room later and ate a modest dinner that Emma made of roast, potatoes, and corn.

That night Hermione shot up in bed in the middle of the night and walked out of her room and into the guest room that Harry was staying in she opened the door to see Harry in the middle of a nightmare sweating up a storm. Hermione walked over and placed a hand on his forehead Harry almost seemed to still at her touch "Sh I'm here Harry I'm here." Hermione said as she laid down in the bed next to her best friend. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and like he does while awake Harry seemed to stiffen "Sh. I've got you Harry and I'm not letting go." Hermione whispered to him though his eyes stayed closed Harry relaxed and wrapped his arms around Hermione making her smile as she snuggled into his chest. "I'll stay with you." Hermione said as Harry started to breathe deeply again with Hermione in his arms Hermione closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Had she kept her eyes open she would've seen Sirius, Remus, and her parents gather at the door "Something tells me the Dursley's treated him worse than we've been lead to believe." Sirius whispered looking at his Godson being held by the girl who had helped to save his life. Remus gestured for them to follow him the adults gathered in the living room "Moony there has to be something wrong going on in that house. When I asked Harry to come and live with me instead he seemed too hopeful like I was once I was able to breathe the free air again. The rags that they make him wear is just a part of it."

"Padfoot I'm not denying what my eyes are telling me. Plus did you see the way he reacted this morning to Emma wrapping her arms around him?"

"And the way he eyed my out stretched hand before he shook it?" Dan added making both adult wizards nod.

"At least Hermione was able to help him through his nightmare." Emma said "They seem so terrible."

"They would he did witness his mother's death." Remus said making the three others in the room look at him. "Every time a Dementor got close to him he heard his mother begging for Voldemort to spare her son's life. Voldemort ordered Lily to move and when she wouldn't he killed her in front of Harry then turned his wand onto Harry." Remus said in a small voice.

Emma covered her mouth with one hand while both Sirius and Dan had shocked expressions on their faces Sirius fighting tears.

"Harry's boggart is a Dementor."

"You mean his greatest fear is fear itself?"

"Correct."

"Which would explain why he constantly puts his life in danger for others." Dan said making Sirius and Remus look at him in confusion. "I take it you don't know about their escapades from the years before?" Both Marauders shook their heads "Well the first time would be on Halloween in their first year when a troll got into the school…" Dan sat there and told both Marauders about all the things Harry had done and been through since starting at Hogwarts.

Once he was done both of them were pale and looking ready to throw up "I don't know whether to be proud of him, or frightened by his lack of self-preservation." Sirius said after some color returned to his face.

"He acts like his life means nothing." Remus said almost breaking down

"If I hadn't seen his reaction to his relative picking on Hermione I would've believed he had nothing to live for." Dan said.

"He cares about her deeply." Sirius agreed "Anyone who has ever paid attention to the way they interact with one another can see it. Only the truly thick and blind would miss it."

Remus smirked "If I didn't know better I'd say history was repeating itself." Sirius laughed at his friends words.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry's father James our friend fell in love with the brightest witch of our age she would later become Lily Potter Harry's mother. It would seem that Harry shares his father's preference of very smart women."

Emma got a small smile on her face while Dan looked like it was his turn to be sick. "So you two saw it as well?" Remus asked not really looking for an answer

"Hermione's constantly writing about Harry she mentions that Weasel fellow but it's almost always Harry that she's talking about." Dan said making Sirius and Remus confused until Remus realized something. "Oh you mean Weasley right?"

"Yeah that's the name. Dan and I just don't like him because of the way he constantly hurts our daughter." Remus and Sirius nodded in understanding.

"Actually there's a betting pool among the staff that might interest the three of you." Sirius and the Grangers looked at the werewolf eyebrows raised waiting for him to say something. "Apparently the staff likes to take bets on which of their students will get together or not." Remus said a gleam in his eyes as Sirius laughed and the Grangers just looked like they couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Please tell me Moony?"

"Alright. The top couple is Harry and Hermione. Many believe the two of them are the next James and Lily."

Sirius burst into laughter again Emma joined him Dan looked sick again. "Oh no. How many Teachers?"

"Let's see…McGonagall, Sprout, Filtwick, Sinistra…Actually it'd be easier to tell you who didn't make that bet." Remus said making Dan groan while Emma and Sirius renewed their laughter. "The only ones who don't think they'll end up together are Snape, Dumbledore, and Trelawney."

"Dumbledore doesn't think they'll get together?" Sirius asked all traces of amusement gone from his voice making Emma and Dan look at him in surprise.

"I asked why he doesn't think they'll be a couple but he just gets this weird smile and walks away." Remus said Sirius looked deep in thought at this the expression made the other three people in the room feel worried about something. "I think tomorrow we need to pay a visit to Gringotts. Moony I hate to say it but…"

"Oh no."

"…I have a _bad_ feeling about this." Sirius said making Remus sigh

"I curse the day Lily showed you those movies, but your right something doesn't seem right."

The next morning Harry woke up to the smell of vanilla when he opened his eyes to see a blurry mess but he was able to make out Hermione's face. At first Harry was surprised to see her until he remembered hearing a voice last night saying _"I'll stay with you."_ Harry was sure he had dreamed that but now he saw that Hermione had stayed the entire night with him. Harry slowly traced her jaw line with his finger Hermione stirred but just turned a little and snuggled into his chest more. Harry smiled as he ran his hand up and down her back just watching her sleep peacefully as he did he didn't understand the warmth that filled his chest as he watched her sleep, but he knew that he would never tire of this sight. So focused on the sleeping woman on his chest Harry didn't notice Emma opening the door and stand there watching the young man watch her daughter Emma smiled at the sight and quietly motioned for someone else to come and look. Dan and Remus stuck their heads into the room and both were surprised to see such a look of affection on the face of the thirteen year old boy.

Remus just smiled remembering another Potter having that look on his face all three moved away from the room in a hurry once they saw Hermione start to wake up. All three adults entered in the kitchen were a still sleepy Sirius was drinking a cup of coffee see the smiles on his friend and Emma's faces and the slight sadness on Dan's face he asked "What did he do?"

"He looks at her the same way James looked at Lily." Remus answered as Sirius took a drink and nodded then spit out his drink in surprise.

"Sorry what?"

Hermione opened her eyes feeling a hand run up and down her back she looked up to see Harry looking down at her, but it was his look that almost made Hermione choke. Harry was looking at her the same way an art collector looks when they find a missed Da Vinci "Good morning." Harry said making Hermione wake up a little and smile at him.

"Morning."

"Thank you for staying with me 'Mione."

"Any time Harry." Hermione made herself comfortable on Harry's chest as she continued to lay there "You make for a very comfy pillow." Harry laughed quietly as he continued to run his hand up and down Hermione's back Hermione hummed in content. "I like it when you do that." She told Harry who smiled even though she couldn't see it he lifted his free hand and wove it through her bushy hair his fingertips ghosting along her face. Hermione sighed in content as he continued to do this both were content to stay like this until they heard someone clear their throat at the door making them both look up to see Remus at the door.

"Breakfast is almost ready you two."

"Thanks Moony." Remus nodded then walked away.

"We'd better get ready for the day." Hermione said making no move to get up Harry smiled

"'Mione we have all summer to sleep like this."

"I know but I'm comfy." Harry laughed Hermione looked up at him with a smile on her face. Harry still had the same look of endearment on his face that made Hermione's heart race Hermione smiled when she saw it, and it was Harry's heart that raced this time. _"She's so beautiful."_ Harry thought as he held her at first he was surprised with himself for think about Hermione this way but as he looked at her smiling face Harry felt a warmth in his chest he had only ever associated with flying in the sky or…when he used the memory of his parents for his Patronus. Harry didn't know what to call this but he liked the feeling more than flying a broomstick.

"Hermione Jane Granger downstairs in ten minutes or I'll bring you down." Dan Grangers voice rang from downstairs both teens sighed as Hermione reluctantly got up out of the bed and left the room but not before she planted a kiss on Harry's cheek. Harry sat there touching the warm spot on his cheek from where her lips touched his skin without realizing it a goofy looking grin touch his face as he dressed for the day whistling the grin never truly leaving his face.

"Oh no. It's seventh year all-over again." Sirius groaned as Harry walked down the stairs Remus just laughed at his friend as a still smiling and whistling Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table not paying attention to the smiling looks Emma, Sirius, and Remus were giving him. "So Harry interested in knowing the Quidditch standings?"

"No thanks." Harry said in a dreamy voice making both Marauders look at him in surprise. Dan Granger even looked at the boy in surprise _"Oh he's got it bad."_ all three of them thought Emma just smiled as Hermione walked into the kitchen with her own dreamy look on her face

"Hermione I hear they're making a new edition of Hogwarts: A History." Sirius said knowing that it was her favorite book.

"That's nice." She said making everyone except Harry double take at her _"Oh shit. It's bad for both of them."_ the three men thought while Emma's smile got larger.

"Hermione what's it like waking up in Harry's arms?" Emma asked deciding to tease her daughter a little

"Wonderful." Hermione said in a dreamy voice Dan groaned a little and grabbed his chest.

"Why do you say that?"

"He…" Hermione seemed to wake up from La-La land at that moment Harry did as well as both teens blushed. "MUM!" Hermione groaned Emma and the Marauders laughed while Harry looked just as red in the face as Hermione was.

"Well pup today before we do any shopping we're going to visit Gringotts exchange some Galleons for Pounds so no one has to pay to us." Harry nodded

"Your lucky Gringotts doesn't care what kind of record you have as long as you have money." Remus said

"Eh one of the few good things of being a Black." Sirius said with a shrug.

"Any way. I'm also going to claim my lordship while we're there." Sirius said making Harry and the Grangers look at him like he had grown a second head.

"Lordship?"

"Yep I'm the last direct male descendent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. I just wish Vicky was going to be there." Sirius said in a small voice making everyone think that he hadn't meant to say the last part out loud. "Mainly I'm claiming my Lordship to try and find a way to clear my name since we aren't able to show Pettigrew."

"I wish we could help Sirius." Hermione said Sirius looked at her

"Thanks but it's going to take more than the word of an under aged witch and wizard." Harry nodded but it was clear he wasn't happy about it.

"However if Harry Potter were to request my court transcripts which are nonexistent he can make sure the right people are aware of this fact as request an explanation as to why the so called betrayer of his parents doesn't have anything resembling a trail on record." Sirius said making Harry look up at him. "My family is notorious for producing Slytherins it's time I channeled my inner cunningness." Harry smiled "We just need you dressed in something that actually fits other than your school uniform..."

"Then we pull a prank worthy of the Marauders."

Harry finished making Sirius smiled and wink at his Godson. "Indeed. Now first things first we need to see some goblins about a lordship." Sirius said as he finished his breakfast. Hermione smiled at the look that appeared in Harry's eye but a part of her heart throbbed at the idea that he wouldn't be staying with her anymore. Once everyone was dressed and ready to go Sirius and Harry both walked outside in their canine forms while the rest of the family loaded into the car Harry laying his head in Hermione's lap again Hermione aimlessly petting him during the trip to the Leaky Cauldron.

The Grangers, Harry, Sirius, and Remus all walked into the back room where Remus tapped the right brick combination opening Diagon Alley all of them made way to Gringotts and walked up the steps and once they reached an open teller "I request a meeting with the accountant in charge of the Ancient and Noble House of Black under authorization of Sirius Black last male heir of the Black family." Remus said producing a small scroll. The telling looked over the document before nodding and clapping a younger looking goblin ran forward and took the scroll and motioned that the group follow him. "Also please place a changing curtain in the room as well?" Remus requested if either goblin was curious about the request they didn't show it.

Once they entered into a private room a curtain was up and both canines walked behind it Hermione took off a backpack and threw it over the curtain the throw was met with a thunk and a whine. "Sorry Padfoot." Hermione said the dog in question just growled in response while Midnight made his throaty laughing/barking sound.

"Can't catch a break can you Sirius?" Harry's voice said a moment later

"Apparently not. I'm just glad she took out most of her books before she threw her bag at me."

"Yeah we don't have the hours to wait for you to wake up again." Harry said stepping out from behind the curtain dressed once again Sirius right behind him. Hermione harrumphed and pointed her face up at the sky Harry laughed as he came behind her and wrapped her in a hug "You know I was just teasing 'Mione?"

"I know just keep it good natured like that."

"I promise." Harry said before he kissed her cheek making her blush. Emma smiled brightly as Harry sat down next to Hermione both seemed to automatically bring their hands together Harry's thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. Emma wasn't the only one to notice _"You'd think they had been a couple for years."_ Sirius thought as the door opened for a goblin carrying two portfolios.

"Greetings Lord Black and guest."

"Greetings Master Ironshard may your gold ever flow."

"And may your enemies die by your blade. As requested the portfolios of family Black and family Potter."

Sirius nodded but Harry and the Grangers looked at Sirius in questioning. "Thank you. First let's make it official." Sirius said as Ironshard pulled out a ring box from his pocket and slid it across the desk to Sirius. Sirius opened it and picked up a large ring that he placed on his right hand and said "I Sirius Orion Black do here by claim by right of blood the title of Lord Black. So note it be." once Sirius finished the phrasing he was covered by a white line of light. When it vanished Sirius said "Now that that is out of the way we can get down to business. I request that you run a full audit on the accounts of one Harry James Potter as his Godfather and Legal Guardian."

Ironshard nodded as he handed over one portfolio to Sirius "Your holdings Lord Black while this is being done." Sirius nodded and opened it looking at everything.

Ironshard walked out of the room "Sirius why are you running an audit on my accounts. I've only my gold for school."

"You may have only used it for School, but if my suspicions are correct then you aren't the only one using it." Sirius said

"What do you mean Padfoot?" Remus asked

"Moony how is it Harry is wearing rags when I saw James write in his will that a sum was to be paid to his guardians should anything happen to Lily and him?" Sirius said making the others in the room react differently.

Harry, Hermione, and Emma looked confused while Remus and Dan looked mad bordering on murderous moments later Ironshard returned looking rather grim. "I take it the results were not good?" Sirius said not looking up

"Unfortunately it seems that Mr. Potter's accounts have been embezzled with the help of one of our own." Ironshard said looking rather shaky as he said those words. "Griphook it seems has been helping one Albus Dumbledore steal large sums of money from Mr. Potter thirteen years ago is when it started."

"When precisely?" Harry asked

"November 1st 1981."

Harry clenched his fist "The day after." he whispered the only ones who didn't hear him were Dan and Emma. "Yes. It also seems that Dumbledore set up two more accounts on under the name Molly Prewitt and the other under the name Ronald Weasley. The Prewitt account started shortly after this all started and the Weasley one on August 30th 1991."

"The day before I first left for Hogwarts. Who is Molly Prewitt?"

"Her name is currently Weasley. Prewitt was her maiden name." Remus answered for Harry closed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Both accounts has specific instructions on them. Molly Prewitt was to use make you feel like the Weasley's were like a second family maybe the first real one that you get close to. Ronald Weasley was to befriend you and act as an internal spy informing Dumbledore of all your wanderings."

"Is anyone else in the family stealing from me?" Harry asked

"No. Unless you call their mother purchasing them school supplies stealing from you."

"No. I don't care about the money they need it more than I do. However I doubt Ron will share the money so I want all that he has taken replaced into my vaults, and everything Dumbledore has taken as well. As for Mrs. Weasley take whatever is left in the vault but leave anything that the money was used for alone. Any other actions taken against those three I leave to you." Harry said as he stood on his feet and look ready to leave

"There is one more thing you need to be aware of Mr. Potter." Harry paused although everyone could see that it took a lot of effort.

"Dumbledore tried to set up a marriage contract between yourself and Ginnerva Weasley. However he was not legally able to do so the contract it void." Harry walked away after hearing this and left the room after the doors were thrown opened by an unseen force so powerful that the doors were broken and almost shattered to pieces Harry walked past them without a second glance.

"Mr. Potter…"

Ironshard started to say until Sirius held one of his hands up "Only one person can calm him down, and she's already on the job." everyone looked around to see that Hermione was gone as well.

Hermione had to run to catch up to Harry she was afraid to lose sight of him "Harry!" she called out Harry paused at her voice and didn't react when she hugged him from behind. Hermione didn't care she just held her best friend in her arms not daring to let him go she didn't know how long they stood there and she didn't care the two of them stood out there and finally Harry reacted

"I would've given the money to them. Why did they have to steal it? Why did Ron fake our friendship? Why did she lie to me?" not knowing what to say Hermione turned Harry around to face her as she pulled in into her arms. Harry stood there then returned the hug and did something he hadn't done since he was a baby. Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived one of the greatest hero's in the wizarding world broke down and cried on the shoulder of Hermione Granger his best and truest friend.

This was the scene that Emma and Remus witnessed as they watched over the two teens. It broke Emma's heart seeing so much pain in the eyes of the boy who meant so much to her daughter Remus was fighting tears of his own "He fought them for so long." Remus murmured making Emma look at him "When I saw him after the first time the Dementor he looked so close to crying but he never did. It was like he couldn't allow himself to cry. That monster he calls Uncle was working on destroying Harry from what I've seen and Hermione saved him." Remus said as Harry and Hermione knelt down onto the ground Hermione still holding Harry until he stopped crying however he never let her go. "Hermione. That name it's from Shakespeare right?"

"Yes. Shakespeare has always been a favorite of mine and I wanted her to have a unique name."

"She's an incredible young woman." Remus said as Hermione ran her hand through Harry's hair then did something that surprised everyone even Emma. Hermione lifted Harry's face in her hand and kissed him gently on the lips what happened next was something not even the great Albus Dumbledore could've predicted.

* * *

I'm famious for cliffys don't hate me

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews don't forget to check out Unexpected my other H/Hr story

Disclaimer I own nothing

* * *

Chapter Two

Harry held onto Hermione like a drowning man clinging to a piece of driftwood. "'Mione…"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why do I feel so warm when I hold you or you hold me?"

"What do you mean?"

"My chest it feels so warm when you're close to me. I don't know why it feels so good, and I don't know what to call it."

Hermione smiled as the two of them kneeled down on the ground together "Harry I have the same feeling, but I know what it's called. Harry…we're in love." Harry felt his heart flutter at her words and he knew that she was telling him the truth "That's the real reason I didn't want to get up out bed. I felt so warm inside when you were holding me Harry when you look at me that special way you do I don't feel like all those things that your cousin called me. I feel beautiful."

"You are beautiful Hermione. Inside and out that's why I was so angry at Dudley when he insulted you I can't stand to hear someone call you such hurtful things. When I visited you in the hospital wing…"

Harry stopped but Hermione's curiosity was peeked. "Please tell me Harry?"

"After the Basilisk petrified you I snuck down every night without anyone knowing and sat by your bed side holding your hand or talking to you. I know you couldn't hear me, but a part of me felt so cold when you weren't there and it only got warm again when I was around you even for a few moments." Hermione almost cried while she listened to him. "Last night's nightmare wasn't because of Voldemort or the Dursleys. I was remembering the feeling of dread that passed through me when I thought I'd completely lost your friendship."

Hermione hated seeing Harry like this but knew that he was vulnerable and needed her. "Every time I see you in the hospital wing or you're away from me I get cold to. I don't understand it but since the first day I met you I hated being separated from you, and during that time when we weren't friends it actually hurt and it didn't stop until that night when you saved me from the troll. I don't know why we both feel so strongly towards one another but I'd like to find out." Hermione whispered as she lifted Harry's face "I love you Harry Potter."

"I…I love you to Hermione Granger." Harry whispered to her as she leaned forward the two met in-between each other and shared a gentle kiss only to feel a great fire in their veins as soon as their lips met.

Remus watched in surprise as his unofficial nephew and the brightest witch he ever had the privilege to teach were enveloped in a bright blue light that completely surrounded the two of them. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he jumped and looked to see Sirius "What the bloody hell is going on here Moony?!"

"I don't know. Hermione kissed Harry and then this happened."

Remus said as the two Marauders watched helplessly Daniel and Emma Granger weren't doing much better. The four adults watched as the bright light circled around the two teens and almost seemed to touch the sky as it rose into the air, elsewhere in the Scotland highlands in a castle Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry watched as the silver instruments he had focused on Harry went haywire. When he stood to investigate the cabinet the instruments were in burst into flame making the old man rush to put out the flame _"Harry what have you done?!"_ Dumbledore thought as he desperately tried to protect his means of watching the boy's every movie…when he bothered to check the devices that is.

Inside an unknown room in the school a tiara like piece of jewelry shook violently until it spilt apart making a green mist like screaming entity leave the tiara, in a vault in Gringotts a golden cup was doing the same however it's destruction was noticed but not for hours to come. A locket in a cabinet followed the others however it's destruction was noticed right away by an ancient looking house elf "Master Regulas. It is done." the elf said before he laid down on the ground and closed his eyes for the last time finally able to rest. In a shack on the edge of a town called Little Haggleton a ring hidden in its floorboard burst the magical backlash setting the shack on fire the residents rushed to put out the fire not because the shack was important they just didn't want the fire to reach them (it's been a dry year.). The snake Nagini started to shake uncontrollably {Nagini what's wrong?!} a small voice hissed as it watched in the snake before it burst apart covering the entity in its entrails.

Harry and Hermione continued to kiss unaware of a green mist like entity leaving Harry's scar screaming in pain the entire time. The Marauders however did see it but when they looked back at each other both of them could only shrug their shoulders to the other. Eventually the light seemed to brighten until it dispersed in a magical wave strong enough to knock all four adults and most of Diagon Alley off of their feet.

Once the fire left their veins Harry and Hermione stopped the kiss and were gasping for air their foreheads touching the Marauders and Grangers rose back to their feet as soon as they hit the ground and rushed forward to see the two teens trying to catch their breath.

"Would either of you two care to explain this to Emma and me?" Dan said looking at Sirius and Remus

"Certainly…once we learn that ourselves." Sirius said making the two dentists look at him in surprise. Moments later an owl arrived delivering a letter to the two teens Harry untied the letter and read it his eyes almost completely bugging out of his head as he did. Hermione took the letter once Harry was done her eyes did the same but she smiled as the two teens started to laugh and embrace each other tears of happiness running down their faces.

Remus walked forward when Hermione saw him she handed him the letter and he took it back to the three adults while reading he stopped about half way there "Moony read the damn thing so we know what's in it!" Sirius demanded losing his patients. Remus shook his head and handed it to Sirius who almost ripped it from his hands and read

_To Mr. Harry James Potter, and Mrs. Hermione Jane Potter_

_Our censers at the Ministry of Magic have picked up the residual of your soul bonding. Allow me to be the first to congratulate the two of you as it has been years since the last soul mated pair as fate would have it the last known pair happened to be James Edward Potter, and Lily Patricia Potter nee Evans. I would request that the two of you please come to my office in the Ministry of Magic an Auror (I believe muggles call them police men) will be along to Gringotts to escort the two of you and any guest you wish to invite._

_Until we meet,_

_Elizabeth M Williams_

_Head of the Department of Magical Marriages_

Sirius did a double take and reread the letter to make sure he had read it right. He handed the letter off to the Grangers who both crowded around the letter to read it once they were done it was Daniel who did what any sensible parent that learns their child was in a magical marriage would do…He fainted.

Sirius grabbed him before he hit the ground Emma however smiled and ran forward wrapping her daughter and new son in-law in a tight hug. She let them go when a throaty sound reached their ears making everyone turn to see Ironshard "Mr. Potter we had a feeling you might want these." the goblin said walking forward and handed Harry two small boxes. Harry opened the first to see a ring obviously made for a woman with a simple Diamond surrounded by two Emeralds

"This ring has been in the Potter family for generations. It's the same ring your father gave to your mother on their wedding day." Remus said once he caught sight of the ring. Harry smiled as he took the ring from the box and then took Hermione's left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. Hermione had her mouth covered with one hand as her husband placed the ring one her finger when it magically resized to fit her finger she beamed and kissed Harry again.

Sirius dropped Dan and the adults scrambled to hide just to be safe when they peaked out to see nothing magical was happening then walked back out. Hermione took the second box from Harry and opened it to see a simple platinum band Hermione smiled as Harry held out his left hand to her knowing what she was going to do. Hermione slipped the ring onto his finger and watched as it resized to fit his finger the two teens just smiled at one another and pecked each other on the lip. The sound of groaning made the two turn to see Dan Granger starting to wake up Emma, Sirius, and Remus walked with them to stand near Dan as he slowly opened his eyes and look around him he stopped once he caught sight of Harry and Hermione holding hands.

He squeezed his eyes shut "Please tell me it was a dream?!" he begged Emma, and Hermione just rolled their eyes at Dan while Remus and Sirius laughed Harry didn't know how to take Dan's words so he just stood there.

"Sorry Dan, but hey at least you got to meet your son in-law before this happened." Sirius said trying to helpful all it did was make Dan glare at him then at Harry who gulped as Dan slowly got to his feet.

"I want your word as a man Harry that you'll take care of my little girl that you'll treat her right, and be the best husband to her you can be." Dan said

Harry looked at him in surprise then smiled as he said "You have my word as a man and a wizard that I will do everything in my power to protect, love, and cherish Hermione. But not because of you I'd do it because 'Mione is the most beautiful, smart, and caring woman I know, and I'd be a fool to do less than my best. I know I'll mess up, but what man doesn't every once in a while?"

Dan, Sirius, and even Remus nodded at the question.

Harry turned to Hermione "But I swear to you now I will never intentionally hurt you I love you too much to do that to you Hermione. I will never force you to do anything you aren't ready for, and one day I will marry you properly in a church, with a minister, and all the trimmings."

Hermione smiled at Harry there were tears in her eyes but Harry knew from experience that these tears were of happiness and love not sadness and heartbreak. Hermione wrapped Harry in her arms again Harry lifted her up and spun the two of them around making Hermione sequel in surprise then laugh along with Harry. Once he set her on the ground again Hermione laid her head on his shoulder "Harry I promise to try and rein in my bossiness I'll try not to focus so much on school work and try to have a little more fun." Harry just squeezed her to him to show he heard her

"'Mione I love you bossiness and all. You don't have to change to try and keep me loving you." He said Hermione smiled as buried her face into his neck

"How do you like that Moony? The thirteen year old son of our best friend gets married before we do. What does that tell you about us?"

"Well…"

"Rhetorical!" Sirius said before Remus could start in on him again.

"Sirius you better change into Padfoot before someone recognizes you." Harry said to his Godfather who nodded and walked back into Gringotts Remus followed behind him. Almost as soon as they left they heard a voice yell

"Bollocks!" the Potters, and Grangers looked to see a young woman with spiked purple hair wearing red robes trying to pick herself up brushing herself off. "Bloody Hell. Every time I can't stand being clumsy."

"Maybe you should be a little more focused on your dirty mouth?" Harry suggested making the young woman straighten and turn to glare at the unknown voice until she saw who had spoken.

"Oh hello you must be the Potters. It's nice to meet you both I'm Auror Tonks please just call me Tonks."

"Do you have a first name?" Emma asked Tonks just sighed

"Yes but I don't like using it. I mean how many people would like to be called Nymphadora?" Tonks said her heart shaped face looking annoyed at the name. Hermione noticed that Tonks was beautiful modest bosom, skinny frame, and if her hips were anything to judge by a shapely bottom. When Hermione looked up at Harry's face she saw that he was simply looking at the strange hair style the witch had Hermione couldn't help but smile at her husband. She knew that if any other teenage boy was here they'd be ogling Tonks. "Are you ready to go to the Ministry?"

"Almost. We're just waiting for Remus and Padfoot." The girl nodded as she looked behind them to see a man in shabby looking robes graying hair and scars on his face. However that wasn't what was on Tonks' mind when she saw him _"Oh wow."_ she thought not realizing her hair was changing color from purple to red.

Everyone but Remus reacted to the sudden change in her hair color "I see they sent a Metamorphmangus. A person who can change any part of their appearance at will." Remus said when he saw everyone else's confused looks.

"Is that a natural ability or can it be taught?" Harry asked Tonks who smiled at him

"Feel liking hiding that scar huh?" Harry nodded it would be nice to be able to walk around without being recognized. "Well I'm afraid you must be born with it to use it."

Harry just shrugged "Oh well. Oh forgive my manners I'm Harry Potter and this is my wife Hermione." Hermione smiled at the title and offered her hand to Tonks. Tonks shook both of their hands "My mother in-law Emma Granger, My father in-law Dan Granger. Finally Remus Lupin one of my father's best friends and the scruffy dog here is Padfoot." Said dog growled at Harry.

Tonks walked up to the dog and looked him over then looked up at Remus. "When was his last flea bath?"

"Last night." Tonks nodded as she scratched Padfoot on the head. "Is this everyone?"

"Yep let's go."

"Wait a minute Harry Ironshard asked for me to give this to you." Remus said as he handed a plastic card to Harry. It was black with Gringotts on it his name in silver letters "This is a debit card you use it in both worlds and the money is taken from your trust vault until your seventeen and can access family vaults." Harry nodded as he pocketed the card. When he looked back at Tonks though she looked like she was deep in thought "Now that I've done as asked we are ready. Lead the way Nymphadora."

Remus said making the witch glare at him "Don't call me Nymphadora." she said in a low warning voice. Her hair turning pink now as she walked away everyone else following her

"If you don't like you name why not shorten it to Dora or something like that?" Harry asked

"Because most times when someone shortened my name it was meant as an insult. My cousin use to call me Nymmie according to mum, but I don't remember that much about Sirius Black before he went bad."

Harry and Hermione both stumbled at the name. "You're…"

"Yeah. Mum and him are cousins along with Bellatrix Lastrange, and Narcissa Malfoy." Tonks said

"Were you close to my Godfather?" Harry asked acting like he hated to mention the man when everyone looked at him he just winked his eye. Hermione recognized his "Play along" face and nodded Tonks froze as she looked back at Harry an expression of sadness on her face.

"I knew him before he killed all those people, and I'm sorry for his part at the end." Harry nodded Tonks walked forward again leading then through the Leaky Cauldron and over toward the fire place.

"Oh man I hate floo travel." Harry said

"I do to. I always land on my bum no matter how many times I've done this." Tonks said.

"Floo travel?" Dan asked Remus who simply nodded towards the fire place and said "Watch." as Harry took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire making them turn bright green

"The address is Ministry auditorium." Harry nodded as he stepped into the green flames making Emma and Dan gasp.

"Ministry Auditorium." Harry said in a loud clear voice the flames circled him and he vanished. Harry landed in a very large room but he was more focused on staying on his feet once he straightened out he stood by the gate as green flames appeared and out stumbled Hermione. Harry caught her and help straighten her out

"Thanks love." she said kissing him on the cheek

"Anytime." Harry said as Dan followed his daughter. Harry stood by and helped Emma as well Remus and Padfoot followed her but just walked out of the fireplace making everyone glare at them.

Tonks of course came last but as Harry tried to keep her from falling she tripped fell forward and landed on top of him in a very compromising position. "Ow." Tonks said as she looked as realized that she was smothering Harry with her bust making her roll off of him so he could breathe again "Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry." Tonks said when Hermione walked forward and helped him sit up.

"No harm no foul." Harry said leaning on Hermione a little as he caught his breath Hermione decided to tease her husband a little

"If I knew you were into that sort of thing Harry I would've smothered you last night." Hermione laughed when she got the desired result of Harry blushing like a mad man.

Dan covered his ears "I didn't hear that I didn't hear that. La, La, La, La." Emma rolled her eyes and laughed at how childish her husband was being. Tonks smiled Harry decided to get a little pay back

"Was that to be before or after we were done tying you to the bed?" Harry asked making Hermione turn bright red. Tonks and Remus both started to fall over laughing Emma was trying to hold her laughter in while Sirius sat there trying his best not to laugh or as close to it as he could.

"Harry!" Hermione said scandalized

"You started it 'Mione. You should know better than to tease the son of a Marauder." that statement was too much or all four people there Remus and Sirius both fell to the ground rolling while Emma burst out laughing though Tonks didn't know the reference she did have to lean against a wall to keep from falling over.

Hermione harrumphed Harry just rolled his eyes and hugged his wife from the back. Though she wanted to be mad Hermione leaned back into Harry and just enjoyed him holding her. "I thought you were going to keep it good natured?"

"This was good natured because no insult was made or expressed towards anyone here." Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled when he kissed her neck.

"Besides you know the difference of when I'm trying to be funny or cruel." Harry whispered in her ear

"I do." Hermione said turned her face towards Harry who leaned forward a gently kissed her lips.

The kiss only last a few seconds but to Hermione it was magical _"…And their back to the cutesy act. Just when I thought they were getting fun."_ Sirius thought as he and Remus picked themselves up off the floor.

"Alright enough stalling you have an appointment to get to." Tonks said after she caught her breath Harry and Hermione nodded as they followed the Auror towards the check in desk. After the guard checked their wands The Grangers, Potters and Marauders followed Tonks to an elevator "The place where we're going is on the same floor as the DMLE…"

Tonks started to say when the doors opened again only to interrupted by a loud voice screaming "…AT MAN IS INNOCENT!" Padfoot perked up at the voice.

" …"

"Madame Bones I've been saying for years there is no possible way Sirius would never betray James and Lily Potter…"

"Do you have any proof to that claim?" Harry interrupted making the two women turn to see the group standing nearby Harry masking his features to look like he hated the mention of his Godfather's name.

Victoria was surprised to see an miniature James with Lily's eyes but got over it quickly "No, but I knew Sirius very well. He loved James like a brother and would never do anything to hurt your parents."

"With no proof you won't change my mind that Sirius Black betrayed my parents to Voldemort." Harry said a few people flinched at the name he then turned to the older woman there with a monocle in her eye. "You're Madame Bones correct?" The older woman nodded "Would it be possible to see the court transcripts of Sirius Blacks trail?" Victoria looked at Remus and wanted to strangle him until she caught sight of the large black dog next to him when she looked back up at Remus he just winked his eye. Victoria wanted to run forward and hug Sirius but kept her face neutral and fought her drives as she looked at Harry in a new light when he caught her eye he winked as well but it happened so fast she wasn't sure she saw it.

"Normally it would not be Mr. Potter however since it involves your parents I can have it brought to me."

"Thank you. Please have it brought to Director Williams's room. Hermione and I have business with her." Madame Bones nodded as she walked back into her office and closed the door before Victoria could follow her.

"Do you really believe Sirius is guilty?"

"Unless he's proven innocent I have no choice." Harry said to Victoria who looked sad Remus grabbed her arm as they passed her and whispered in her ear her eyes bugged out for a moment until she schooled her features and followed behind the group. Tonks stopped in front of a door and knocked "Enter." a voice called as Tonks opened the door Harry and Hermione saw a young woman with light brown hair. As they sat down Hermione and Harry got a better look at Victoria she had long black hair, her brown eyes were almost like dark chocolate, she is a little bit taller than Tonks, and her body shapely.

Hermione saw that her breast were a about a C cup but Harry turned his face away before his eyes lowered to that area Hermione smiled at Harry and squeezed his hand "You can look at other women."

"Why would I?" Hermione paused at his question but then laid her head on his shoulder.

"Married for less than two hours and she already has got him trained?" Tonks asked no one in particular

"Actually that's perfectly normal for soul bonded males." Elizabeth Williams said with a smile. "Hermione have you felt the desire to look at another man since you bonded with Harry?"

"No."

"That's because the two of you no longer feel any sort of attraction towards another member of the opposite sex."

"So no worries about infidelity." Tonks said with a smile.

"Also as the two of you grow older a few other abilities will appear over time one known is telepathy between the bonded pair."

"You mean we'll be able to read each other's thoughts?" Hermione asked.

"Yes as well as feel what the other is feeling, and know where the other is located at all times. However you need to be warned that it's very dangerous to put a lot of distance away from each other."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked for the first time worried about the two teens.

"They now share a combined soul it actually causes them pain to be more than 100 feet away from each other, in fact if anything were to separate then farther then…let's just say it's best that they stay within the same town or it could prove fatal." All the adults in the room shivered in fright at the idea. "That is the only drawback they need to be careful about. They should know that they can teleport to the other in times of desperate need. However that power happens subconsciously while they sleep so don't be surprised if say Harry wakes up in Hermione's bed, or the reverse. In the long run it would be better if they shared a bed now don't worry about them consummating their marriage it won't happened until both are completely ready for said action."

She was saying this to Dan who looked ready to argue about it until she said that.

"What other kinds of abilities will they have?"

"That however I don't know. According to my predecessor who kept an eye over the bond of James and Lily Potter every bonded couple shares an ability but whatever it is varies between each couple." Harry and Hermione just smiled wondering what they're special power will be. They're thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the door "Enter" Elizabeth said with a confused expression on her face. In slowly walked Madame Bones who walked in with empty hands

"Oh Hello Madame Bones did you find those transcripts?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter that Sirius Black never received a trial…" She broke off as Victoria looked ready to lay into her.

Harry however beat her to it "You mean to say that a possibly innocent man had been locked away for the past 12 years?" Madame Bones didn't even answer him she looked to flustered

"Who was the person responsible for this?!" Victoria demanded making Remus jump and rub the ear that was closest to her.

"Barty Crouch and Albus Dumbledore would be the ones at that time Barty as the head of the DMLE, and Dumbledore as the Supreme Mugwamp." This time the room grew cold at her words. The magical adults looked at Harry when they felt the shift in magical power in the air Harrys green eyes had changed and were now glowing with magic Remus recognized the green flames now in his eyes Remus felt a shiver run down his spine remembering Lily Potter's eyes. However they didn't last long as Hermione place her hand on Harry's arm and Harry seemed to instantly calm down as soon as she was touching him

"What can be done to get Sirius cleared when the order to be kissed on sight by Dementors is in effect?" Remus asked once Harry seemed to calm down again.

"If he were to surrender to me I could call the Wizengamot together for an emergency meeting. I would then give him an actual trial, and if found not guilty the man would be released."

"Call then together and I will summon my Godfather." Harry said taking out a scroll for her to see Amelia looked confused but nodded and left to follow through with Harry's order. "Ready Padfoot?" Harry asked the dog who nodded Harry turned to Victoria "Sirius told me about you Miss. Michelson I'm glad to see you still care about him."

"I love that scoundrel." She simply said making Remus, the Grangers, and the Potters laugh while Padfoot just laid down and covered his eyes with his paws Tonks was almost sure that the dog was grumbling.

A few hours later Madame Bones returned to collect the entire group as they walked into the court room Harry saw many witch's and wizards siting in red or black robes with strange hats on their heads. _"And here I thought it was strange that Muggle judges use to wear powdered wigs."_ He thought as he and Remus walked forward while Padfoot and the rest walked up the stairs to the audience box.

When Harry caught sight of Dumbledore he was happy to see the confused and slightly frightened look on the headmasters face. "Harry my boy may I inquire why you are here and not with your guardians?"

"Actually Harry's Guardianship has past to me Headmaster." Remus said making everyone there look as him Remus simply walked towards a sliver like bowl and put his wand to his temple. Harry was surprised when Remus pulled his wand away strands of a silver like substance was attached Remus placed the substance in the bowl and a projection hit the court room of a familiar scene at Kings Cross. _"…I'd happily take him off your hands." Remus's projected self said holding crisp Pound notes Vernon Dursley took them "Done that trunk of over there with the owl is filled with it's things enjoy your new…"_ was Vernon said before the image faded. Many in the stands were gasping at what they had just seen. "I had a feeling my unofficial nephew wasn't safe with Petunia and her family. Turns out I was right what kind of man would sell a child to someone else?" Remus asked making a few in the stands start to talk to one another Dumbledore didn't look happy.

"This court meeting is to officially determine the guilt of one Sirius Orion Black not Mr. Potter's guardianship which I recognize is now in the hands of Remus J. Lupin." Madame Bones said making people nod at her words "Mr. Potter if you please?" Harry nodded as he took out the scroll again and opened it and lay it down on the ground. Everyone watched with curiosity as Harry took out a paint brush and started to draw strange symbols on the paper after he set the brush aside he started to make his hands form different symbols before he slammed both hands down on the paper. Everyone jumped to their feet as soon as Harry and Remus were surrounded by a great cloud of smoke Dumbledore raised his wand and a wind came through clearing the area and jumped slightly when he saw not two but three people.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present the scoundrel of the Family Black Sirius Orion Black." Harry said with a smile while Sirius hung his head at the intro Hermione, Remus, and Victoria laughed.

"I was informed that if I surrendered here today I would finally receive a trial." Sirius said looking up at the entire court

"That is correct Mr.…"

"Lord."

"Pardon?"

Sirius raised his ring into the air for all to see "I am Lord Sirius Black." Madame Bones nodded as she gestured towards a chair. Sirius sat down and waited as Amelia produced a bottle of Veritaserum and poured three drops down Sirius' throat.

"State your full name."

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Are you now or have you ever been a follower of Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew as well as twelve Muggles?"

"No." at his answered many in the stands were gasping. While a certain Headmaster just kept his face neutral

"Why did you try to kill Pettigrew?" Harry asked

"Originally I was to be the Potter's Secret keeper but at the last minute I convinced James to use Peter so I could leave a false trial keeping them safe. When I visited Peter on that Halloween I found his house empty and clean if he had been attacked the dark mark would've been over head however since this was not the case I knew Peter had left willingly." Sirius paused to gather air "When I ran to the Potters house I saw it destroyed and Hagrid was there with Harry in his arms."

"Why was the grounds keeper of Hogwarts there?" Madame Bones asked making Dumbledore pale.

"He told me that he was there on Dumbledore's orders to take Harry to his family namely Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Lily's sister and brother in-law."

"What happened next?" Harry asked

"I tried to convince Hagrid to give me Harry since he is my Godson and was my responsibility but he refused said Dumbledore gave specific orders that no one was to take him except Hagrid." Albus paled even more Harry with his back to him smiled.

"So instead of you I lived with people who did this…?" Harry said as he took off his shirt and made everyone behind him gasp a few even looked close to getting sick as Harry turned to face them Hermione, Emma, Dan, Remus, Tonks, Amelia, Sirius, and Victoria all saw a completely scarred back. If they hadn't known better they would've said he was a prisoner who had been whipped within an inch of his life. The only one that didn't…couldn't react was Sirius. Hermione and Emma both gasped and covered their mouths, Dan Remus and Tonks looked ready to commit murder, Amelia and Victoria both paled and gasped at the sight. "Yes." Sirius said in a monotone voice

"What happened after you were unable to convince Hagrid?" Harry asked while he glared at Dumbledore

"I tracked Peter down. After finding him he started yelling out that I was the traitor, blew up the street behind him, cut off his finger, and shifted into his animagus form of a rat."

"Why did you escape from Azkaban?"

"I saw a picture of Pettigrew with the Weasley family when they went to Egypt. He was on the shoulder of one of Arthurs boys. After I saw it I knew Harry was in danger so I escaped to try and fulfill my duties as a Godfather."

"Does anyone else have any questions for the accused?" Amelia said once she had awakened from her shock.

When no one raised a question "I have one for Albus Dumbledore." Remus said before the trial was finished.

"Speak and be recognized Mr. Lupin."

"Why wasn't Harry given to his rightful guardian?" Dumbledore looked from side to side seeing every single witch and wizard in the room glaring at him demanding an answer

"I thought Harry would be safest there…"

"Safest!? Do you not see the evidence before you that says otherwise?" Emma Granger yelled out

"I was not aware that Harry's uncle…"

"So you not only kept Harry away from Sirius but you neglected to check up on him?" Dan asked this time

"Well…"

"Professor what about all the danger Harry is constantly faced with at School?" Hermione interrupted. Here Dumbledore didn't have answer making quite a few people looked at him in distain

"One final question Professor. Why was Harry left with a family that has expressed a great anger towards magic?" Remus asked figuratively putting the last nail in the coffin.

Dumbledore looked around and said "I thought it was for the greater good." after he said this many in the room started yelling at the man as Sirius stood up

"Since I'm innocent of the crimes for which I was accused am I right in assuming that I'm free to go?"

"Correct Lord Black. We can talk on another day about your compensation for wrongful imprisonment." Sirius nodded and stood up only to almost be knocked down to the ground when Victoria jumped into his arms and kissed him. Victoria wrapped her legs around Sirius waist her arms around his neck

"Think she missed him?" Harry asked Remus who just laughed and walked away to leave the couple alone.

Hermione walked up to Harry and wrapped him in her arms "That was very brave to show off your scars like that." Dan said to his son in-law with new respect in his eyes and voice.

"Well I am a Gryffindor." Harry simply said as he hugged his wife. _"I'll never get tired of that."_ He thought as he looked over to see Victoria almost squeezing the stuffing out of Sirius.

"I think they're going to need some alone time." Tonks said making them laugh

"She's waited twelve years to hold him again. All that time trying to set him free now everything she has tried to do was accomplished and all it took was Sirius' Godson inquiring about him."

"At least they have each other again." Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and led her out of the court room smiling the whole time.

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good afternoon first all of his devices that monitored Harry were destroyed beyond any form of repair magical or otherwise, next he was called to the Ministry for an emergency Wizengamot meeting to determine the guilt of Sirius Black something he had been doing his best to put off, then it was shown that guardianship of Harry had transferred to Remus Lupin again not part of his plan worse off Vernon Dursley had apparently sold Harry to Remus, and worse of all Harry removing his shirt and showing the entire Wizengamot the scars of his past. Then to be humiliated by a werewolf, two muggles, and their mudblood child everything was falling apart

_"I can't stop Sirius taking Harry any more, but I can shorten the time between Harry and the Granger girl. She and her family are causing too many problems I regret now that Quirrell's troll hadn't been able to finish what it started in that bathroom."_ Dumbledore thought as he left the room. _"Molly and Ronald should start the secondary part of the plan in order to keep it going. Ginnerva doesn't know it yet but someday she's going to get her wish of holding Harry Potter's love."_ the old coot smirked as he left the ministry.

Meanwhile after Sirius and Victoria rejoined the group Victoria walked forward and hugged Harry who like so many times in the past stiffened at the contact. "Thank you Harry." Vicky said just holding Harry until he returned the hug

"You're welcome Miss.…"

"Please call me Vicky?"

"You're welcome Vicky. I wanted him free as well but we had to do this not as Gryffindor's but Slytherin's."

"Which explains why the dog suddenly vanished?" Vicky said making Tonks finally notice the missing pet.

"What the…?"

"We'll explain more later Nymmie but for now I would like to see Andi. She was my favorite cousin after all."

"Right." Tonks said

"Harry Hermione I think it's better if we head home. It's been a busy day." Emma suggested both teens nodded

"That sounds like a good idea…Mum." Harry said after some hesitation. Emma smiled as she once again wrapped her son in-law in her arms Harry returned the hug "I've never been able to call anyone that." Harry whispered in her ear

"Then I'm honored to be the first." Emma whispered back with a smile on her lips. Hermione smiled at the scene her heart thumping at the love her mother was showing her husband.

"Come on you lot lets go home." Sirius said taking Victoria's hand and kissing the back of it. "Just keep that evil game away from me." Everyone laughed as Victoria looked at Remus

"Who pulled out Monopoly?" Emma, Remus, Harry, and Hermione pointed at Dan.

"How long did he last this time?"

"About normal…he was first one out." Remus said making Victoria laugh and Sirius glare at his friend.

"What did I ever do to you to receive such treatment?"

"Well…"

"Rhetorical!" Sirius yelled once he realized that Remus has so many memories to choose from. Harry smiled then looked up at Victoria

"So if Sirius is my 'dogfather'…"

Sirius palmed his face as Remus started laughing "What did I do to deserve this?!"

"…does that make you my Godmother?" Harry finished asking with a smile on his face.

"No. Since James picked the mutt here…" Victoria said making Remus laugh again as Sirius looked wounded. "…your mother chose her best friend to be your Godmother. Her name is Alice Longbottom." Both Harry and Hermione stumbled at the name "Is she related to Neville Longbottom?"

"She's his mother, but after what happened to her and Frank there was no possible way for Augusta Longbottom Neville's Gran to look after you as well."

"What happened to them?" Harry asked already feeling a pit forming in his stomach

"My cousin Bellatrix Lestrange tortured them to the breaking point and then pushed it farther. Frank and Alice are nothing more than shells of their former selves."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand "Is there anything that can be done for them?"

"It's not looking good Harry. Many healers have tried including Poppy Pomfrey no one can seem to pull them out."

Harry lowered his head then he felt something growing in his chest Hermione gasped making Harry realize she felt it as well. "I have to try." Harry said as both he and Hermione were once again surrounded by magic and vanished from sight. Sirius and Remus both shook their heads as everyone else looked on in astonishment

"I swear those Potter's can't help themselves." Remus said as he started to lead everyone over towards the fire places.

"Where did they go?"

"If I know Midnight. He's gone to St. Mango's with Hermione to try and help Frank and Alice."

"How?" Tonks asked

"I don't know but whatever those two do it will be incredible."

Meanwhile in the lobby of the magical hospital Harry and Hermione appeared much to the surprise of everyone there. Harry walked up to the information desk "I…We're here to see Frank and Alice Longbottom." Harry corrected after he caught Hermione's eye the woman at the desk woke from her slumber and said

"Are you friend or family?"

"Alice is my Godmother." Harry simply said making the witch nod. After they were told which floor the Longbottom's were located Harry and Hermione walked up to find them

"Harry what exactly do you plan to do?"

"I don't know 'Mione I'm thinking on my feet here."

Harry admitted making Hermione smiled and nod "Well then I'm sure things will work out." Harry smiled "You have such faith in me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione said repeating his words to her.

Harry smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips "I love you Mrs. Potter." Harry said making Hermione smile brightly at the title.

"I could get used to being called that."

"Good." The two Potter reached the fifth floor the ward for those whose minds had been effected by spell damage the two walked until they came to a door that had that a plaque that read "Longbottom." Harry took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." Harry said as he pushed open the door both Frank and Alice were lying on beds with blank stares and eyes it broke Harry and Hermione's hearts to see this. Harry walked over and sat down next to Alice "Godmother…I'm sorry it took so long for me to visit." Harry took her hand into his and just held it while Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder.

Harry allowed his magic to take over when he felt it reach towards Alice Harry looked into her eyes then when he blinked he found himself in a white room a woman sitting and shivering in a chair. "Oookay that's new." Harry said making the woman look at him

"James?"

Harry looked to see Alice Longbottom stare at him then look at his eyes "Harry?"

"It's me Godmother." Harry said as he walked towards his Godmother. Harry kneeled down onto the ground in front of her

"Harry!" Alice yelled and almost jumped on top of Harry and hugged him to her tightly. "Oh Harry when I heard about your mother and father I feared the worse!" Alice said holding onto Harry as if her life depended on it

"I'm still alive God…"

"Aunt Alice."

"Huh?"

"I was going to have you call me Aunt Alice."

"Okay. Aunt Alice I'm alive I'm thirteen just finished my third year of Hogwarts."

"That great, and my Neville?"

"He's in the same house. Gryffindor."

Alice smiled as the two sat down on the ground. Harry spent the time answering any questions Alice had as best he could. As he did so he noticed that the more he talked with Alice the more she seemed to get a little healthier "Leave it to Lily and James' boy to be in a soul bonded marriage." Alice after Harry had completely caught her up on events in his life.

Harry smiled at her newly rounded face and the sighed "It's time to go Aunt Alice."

Alice looked scared at his words

"It's time for both of us to return to the outside world."

"Harry…I don't know if I can."

"I'll be with you the whole time Aunt Alice." Harry said as he offered his hand to Alice who reached for it slowly once they were clasping hands a door appeared. "Ready?" Harry asked as they walked towards the door Alice took a deep breath and then nodded

"Gryffindor's charge forward." Alice said.

Harry smiled as the two of them grasped the door knob together and turned it. Harry blinked his eyes and found himself back in St. Mango's Alice was blinking her eyes as well. Once she caught sight of Harry she smiled "Thank you Harry."

Harry smiled as she came forward and hugged him her head on his shoulder Harry looked up when he heard a small voice "Mum?" Harry looked over to see Neville Longbottom and an elderly woman that Harry could only guess was Augusta Longbottom. Both had surprised looks on their faces Neville looked close to tears

"Hello my sweet little Neville." Alice said as she turned and opened her arms to Neville.

"Mum!" Neville yelled and ran into her arms the reunited mother and son were both crying tears of happiness

"How?" Augusta asked a breathless tone in her voice.

"My wonderful Godson brought me back." Alice said to her mother in-law who looked at Harry then the woman smiled and rushed forward and hugged Harry as well

"Thank you." she said in a small voice as she choked on her own tears.

"I haven't finished." Harry said as he and Hermione walked over towards Frank. Harry repeated the process he had with Alice Hermione watched over Harry as once again his eyes seemed to turn unfocused like they had with Alice.

"Like I said incredible." A new voice said making everyone turn to see Sirius, Remus, Victoria, Tonks, and the Grangers. "It's good to see you again Alice."

"You to Padfoot. I'm guessing since you're out in the open you were innocent?"

"Just finished clearing my name. Thanks to Harry and his wife over there."

Alice smiled when she watched Hermione stand over Harry her hand on his shoulder "From what Harry says she's a remarkable woman."

"That she is." Remus said this time. "She could give Lily a run for her money and Harry may look and act like James, but at the oddest moments Lily will shine through."

"Isn't he…?"

"I know but explanations can wait till after he's done." Sirius said making Alice nod. Neville watched as someone he called a friend but wasn't really close to bring color back into his father's face hours pasted before Harry and Frank blinked their eyes showing signs of life.

Frank sat up and put his hand on Harry's shoulder "Thank you Harry."

"You're…" Harry didn't finish as he pitched forward but was stopped by Frank's hand.

Remus and Sirius shook their heads "Pushed himself to far again." they said together Hermione smiled as she helped Frank move Harry over to a sofa and lied her husband down to sleep.

"You did beautifully love. I'm so proud of you." Hermione said to him as she kissed his cheek.

Frank turned to his son and kneeled down to be eye level with him "Hi son." Neville hugged his father just like he had hugged his mother.

"I think that's one mystery solved. They work together to heal people." Victoria said making everyone that was at the meeting nod

"She was his anchor to this world." Alice said with a smile

"She always has been." Sirius said making everyone look at him. Hermione removed Harry's glasses and placed them on a table than she laid down next to her husband and fell asleep as well both completely drained from helping the Longbottoms.

"Harry's life before Hogwarts was filled with pain, and torment Lily's sister and brother in-law saw to that." Remus said

"Yeah we caught a glace of it at the trial to clear Sirius' name." Tonks said looking ready to kill again.

"How bad Sirius?" Alice asked

"There isn't a smooth spot on his back." Sirius said making all four Longbottoms look at him in a mix of shook and fright. "To make matters worse he just learned that Molly and Ronald Weasley, as well as Dumbledore have been stealing from him since James and Lily died. If it wasn't for that girl I almost positive we'd have another Voldemort on our hands." The only ones that flinched were Neville and Augusta everyone else looked too sad at the knowledge then looked over at Harry and Hermione "He might've saved us from Voldemort, but she saved him." Sirius said as he squeezed Victoria's hand as he watched Hermione snuggled into Harry's chest Harry's arms wrapped around her and held her close to him.

* * *

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update. Shorter chapter then the first two this one is more of a filler chapter

I own nothing & I'll try to speed up the chapters

* * *

Chapter Three

Harry wasn't sure he was dreaming because the smell of vanilla was everywhere when he opened his eyes and saw a mess of brown against his chest _"Hermione…"_ he thought. Harry closed his eyes again and just enjoyed the warmth that her body was providing him.

Sirius had seen the small movement but didn't say anything "Moony let's get the two of them to their own bed. They'll be more comfortable there."

"Right." Remus said as the werewolf placed his hands on Harry and Hermione's shoulders and vanished with a crack.

Sirius took Victoria's hand and then looked at the Grangers "I'll take us back to your car. Hold your breath." Sirius said as he apparated with the rest of their group.

Remus looked down at the sleeping couple with a smile on his face "You two are wonderful people." Remus left the room and walked down stairs to read one of the Grangers books while he waited for everyone else to come home. A few minutes later the werewolf looked up to see the Grangers SUV pulling into the drive way he marked his place and closed the book. Dan and Emma lead Tonks, Victoria, and Sirius into the house. "They're asleep in Hermione's room." Remus said answering Emma's unasked question. The group of people walked into the kitchen Tonks looked upstairs then shook her head.

"How did they do that?"

"I don't know but I sure know a certain boy and his grandmother that couldn't really care." Tonks nodded at Remus' words as she sat down at the dining room table with the rest of the family.

"So what now?" Dan asked

"I don't know. In all honesty no one will believe us that Dumbledore committed theft however Harry already made a move in the right direction by showing off the scars that his uncle put on to his back to the Wizengamot."

"Speaking of how did he do that bit with the scroll?" Victoria asked making the two Marauders smile

"That was complete and total bunk. It was just a little prank to make Harry appear more powerful than most. We stole the idea from a muggle cartoon called Naruto." Sirius said.

"It was a big slide of hand trick. Harry was the pledge, I was the show, and Sirius was the prestige."

"Oh so Harry distracted, you created the smoke screen, and Sirius made it look like he appeared from out of thin air." Dan asked

"Bingo." Remus said to him making Dan laugh and clap at the two of them both men stood and took a bow.

"Thank you, Thank you." Sirius said making everyone laugh at him.

"I'd best be off and let mum know her favorite cousin was innocent." Tonks said as she walked out of the house a moment later they all heard the crack of apparition and knew she was gone.

"I never thought you were into younger women Moony." Sirius said making his friend look at him in confusion "Come now I wasn't the only one that saw Nymmie's reaction to seeing you."

"What happened?" Victoria asked.

"Nymmie is a Metamorphmangus and when she caught sight of Moony here her hair went from purple to bright red. Which doesn't happen often."

"Sirius…"

"You might want to stop before you start Moony." A voice said making them all jump and look to see a groggy Harry as he rubbed his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"How are you doing pup?"

"Alright just a little tired."

Sirius and Remus shook their heads in disbelief "I swear you Potter's are all alike preform extraordinary feats of magic then mere minutes later when you should be dead to the world you're up and walking around just a little groggy." Harry just smirked as he walked over towards the cupboard and pull out some sugar free snacks down then walked over to the fridge and some glasses he poured out two glasses of juice then walked away and grabbed a tray then loaded up the tray with the snacks and drinks.

"Um Harry what…?"

"Hermione's hungry so I offered to come down and gather some snacks and drinks." Harry answered Dan before he finished his question. Emma and Victoria just looked at their significant other with pointed looks. Remus smiled at Sirius and Dan as they both avoided their eyes Harry just carried the tray away but before he left the room he looked Remus in the eye "If anyone deserves to be loved Remus it's you. Furry little problem and all Tonks seems to understand the pain from not being the normal magical person. You can see it in her eyes." Harry said as he turned his back and walked up the stairs.

"Wait what do you mean Harry?"

"Her eyes no matter what color or shape they are hold the same pain that is in yours Moony. She's just better at hiding it, but if you know what you're looking for you can see it." Harry said not facing his unofficial uncle. "The next time the two of you are alone ask her about her life at Hogwarts then tell her about yours. After that…who knows maybe you'll think different of her when she makes the first move." Harry walked up the stairs after that not letting anyone else stop him.

Remus sat down then brought his hands together and linked his fingers together before he set his chin on them a look of deep thought on his face. _"What if he's right?"_

Remus thought Sirius, Victoria, Emma, and Dan all stared at Remus "It's been a while since I've seen that face Moony."

"Yeah…"

Sirius turned to Victoria "See what I meant about Lily showing up at random moments?" Victoria nodded. "Lily was the only one who could stop him from believing he should live the life of a hermit." Sirius said to Dan and Emma.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a werewolf. I'm cursed…" Remus didn't finish as he felt something hit the back of his head and knocked it on to the table. He groaned as he raised his head rubbing the back of it "Damn it Padfoot!"

"Nuh ah. Wasn't me."

"You really have to stop talking like that!"

Remus looked to see Victoria taping her wand on her arm. "Ow. Padfoot how can you love such an abusive woman?"

"I learned after a few hits."

"Mm." Remus groaned as he looked at Victoria who just shrugged.

"I promised Lily I wouldn't let you fall into your old routine." Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Besides you might want to consider what Harry said. He's been right so far." Sirius said Remus looked away

"Alright I'll talk with Nymphadora."

"You realized it's dangerous to call her that right?"

"Eh."

Sirius just shook his head "Remember I get to be best man."

"Nah uh you were James. He was to be mine, Peter was yours, and I was to be Peters."

"So who are you going to get?"

"I don't know but it won't be you I still remember James' stag night."

Sirius just got this silly grin on his face then jumped away his head down before he looked back at Victoria "See I don't need a newspaper to train him."

Victoria said making Emma laugh "I can't even look at a _Daily Prophet_ without remembering the first few weeks." Sirius said shivering Remus laughed while Dan had a look of sympathy on his face.

Meanwhile Harry walked back into Hermione's room with his tray of food and drinks "Ah thank you love." Hermione said from the bed as she sat up

"Anytime 'Mione." Harry said as he handed her one of the drinks.

"So what are the adults talking about?"

"Us. Whether or not Remus should go for it with Tonks. Things like that."

Hermione nodded as she took a drink. "How are you feeling Harry?"

"Tired but mostly I'm happy that Neville has his parents back."

Hermione smiled as she leaned forward and pecked Harry on the lips "That was a very kind thing to do for Neville."

"Eh. It's strange to think that if this Lestrange character hadn't of tortured them Neville and I would basically have been raised as brothers in all but blood."

"True but at least now you have both your Godfather, and Godmother to live with instead of those terrible people."

Harry nodded as he looked at Hermione he could tell that when the time came the Dursley's had better be ready to run. "'Mione…"

"No Harry they were abusive and could've…" Harry didn't let her finish her rant as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a blazing kiss Hermione moaned against his lips as he pulled away "I…I…I like it when you distract me like that, but you better not when exams are close."

"I wouldn't dare except to calm you down when you overdo it."

"I can agree with that condition." Hermione said with a smile that Harry returned.

"Hermione…we do have something's to talk about."

"About Ron I know. I can't believe he's been using you all this time."

"It would explain why he tries so hard to monopolize my time."

"Mm. So what are we going to do with him?"

"Ron will try something when he learns that he's just as broke as every other member of his family…Well the ones still at home any way. His brothers Bill and Charlie probably make decent money working for Gringotts and Dragon Handling."

"Most likely they do, but what about the twins and Ginny?"

Harry looked deep in thought for a moment before he said "If they were involved Ironshard would've mentioned private accounts for them as well same with Mr. Weasley. However that attempted marriage contract has me worried. I think Molly and Dumbledork will try something to split us up."

"Most likely a love potion. That story Molly told Ginny and I before school was a little disconcerting."

"Agreed. Well at least we know that nothing they try will work."

Hermione nodded.

"The main thing to do is inform Mr. Weasley of the treachery of his wife and sixth son. After that we leave their fate to him he's a good man, and I know he would never stand for something like their actions."

Hermione nodded again

"So we tell him about the line theft but we're going to have to prove it to him."

"I know. I'll ask Ironshard to give us a copy of the audit report to show him as well as the information behind Molly and Ronald's accounts."

"That might do it." Hermione said but she could see how this was killing Harry inside. She set her glass on her bedside table then did the same with his before she moved to sit next to him and snuggled into his side Harry sighed.

"This is going to kill him."

"I know love but it is better in the long run that he knows this."

"Your right as usual, but I still hate the idea."

"And that's why I love you. You care so much about others you don't give a thought about what's in it for you. You just do what's right for those around you."

Harry smiled at her "I love you to."

"Why do you love me?" Hermione asked with a smile

"I love that you are so kind towards those you let past your walls. I love how you're always there for me no matter what. I love how you make me feel around you. I love you're big brown eyes that almost look like orbs of chocolate, and I love the fact that your hair is as untamable as your personality." Harry said making Hermione's heart pound in her chest as she captured his lips and kissed him with all the love she could muster.

Harry smiled against her lips as he returned the kiss returning her feelings of love Harry felt her arms wrap around his neck and he gently laid her down on the bed as he continued to snog her heavily. Hermione moaned as she felt Harry's hands in her hair and caress her face, but she could sense his hesitation to even do that.

After they broke the kiss to breathe Hermione didn't unravel her arms from around his neck so he couldn't go too far "It's okay Harry. We'll discover everything together." Hermione said to Harry who nodded to his wife.

"I love you 'Mione."

"I love you to Harry."

Harry looked outside and saw how dark it was then looked at his watch "Your mum probably has dinner on the table."

"Doubt it. Most likely they called for carry out." Harry just smiled as lifted Hermione out of the bed and carried her down stairs bridle style Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder. Emma saw them first and smiled at the sight which made Remus and the others look behind them to see what she was looking at to see the teens coming down the stairs Harry holding his bride in his arms as they reached the bottom of the steps.

Remus and Sirius both had to shake their heads to make sure they weren't dreaming _"For a moment…they looked like James and Lily on their wedding night."_ they thought at the same time. Victoria and Emma both couldn't help but say "Ahh!" at the same time as Hermione nuzzled into Harry's neck. Dan wanted to tell Harry to let his little girl go only barely stopping himself _"Husband and wife now. She's not my little girl anymore she's his wife."_ he repeated to himself again and again stopping himself from doing something stupid.

Harry just walked with Hermione into the living room not letting Emma and Victoria's gushing embarrass him. Hermione smiled when she felt Harry sit down with her in his lap and snuggled into his neck making herself comfortable her eyes closed "You like using me for a pillow don't you?"

"You're the most comfortable one I've ever had." Harry smiled at her words. He started to idly run his hand through her hair Hermione seemed to purr at his ministrations

"I thought Madame Pomfrey got rid of all the cat from the Polyjuice potion incident?"

"She did I just like it when you run your hands through my hair." Harry smiled as he continued to run his hand through hair. "I might consider sitting like this when I'm reading." Hermione said making Harry laugh.

Hearing him laugh the adults walking into the room and smiled at the sight "So how does pizza sound for tonight?"

"Ha told you!"

"I never doubted you love."

"…Right sorry."

"It's okay you've just been arguing with Ron for too long." Harry said making Hermione nod "That sounds good Mum…but I wouldn't know which kind to request. I've never had pizza."

Dan, Emma, Victoria, and Hermione all looked at him in surprise "Why is that a bad thing? I've never had pizza neither has Remus."

"Well I'd expect that answer from you two but not from someone who grew up in the Muggle world." Victoria said "Then again…" she didn't finish the thought, but everyone knew where she was going to take it.

"It's okay. Harry you can just share a meet lovers with Dan while Hermione and I have our customary veggie pizza."

Harry just shrugged and said "Whatever you think is best."

"Ha see now why is it he can be married for less than a day and he already understands to listen to the smart women in his life when it took you years to let go of your pride and listen in the first place?" Emma asked Dan who simply looked at Harry and said

"Can't you mess up a little here Harry you're making me look bad."

"Sorry can't help but be who I am." Dan sighed as he walked away to place the order.

Emma just rolled her eyes at her husband making everyone but Sirius laugh "Pup what about me you're setting incredibly high standers?"

"It's okay Sirius. I don't expect the treatment that Harry gives Hermione just something close to it." Victoria said as she pecked his lips.

"There you go problem solved." Harry said with a smirk Hermione giggled at his words and Remus snickered.

Sirius groaned as he and Victoria sat down on the sofa across from them Remus took a seat in one of the recliner chairs "So what are you going to do with your new freedom Padfoot?"

"A better question would be what are we going to do about Dumbledore, Molly, and Ron?"

Harry look thoughtful "I'm going to write Ironshard gather evidence to present to Mr. Weasley about his wife and son's doings. He can handle those two Dumbledore however will be harder because we need something more damning then theft. We can't use kidnapping because he sealed Mum and Dad's wills meaning his actions to leave me with my relatives would be sound. Neglect maybe but we don't have enough evidence. We could use child endangerment however all we have is my word against his, and as famous as I am he's ten times so. We have nothing to use against him we have to leave his punishment for theft to Gringotts after that all we can do is keep an eye on him and wait for him to slip up so we can gather evidence." after he was done talking it was tough to tell who was more shocked the Marauder's or Harry.

"Hermione you've been a bad influence on my Godson you've got him sounding like Lily now." Sirius said laughing a little Remus despite himself joined in followed by the others in the room.

"He's always had the potential but he was always afraid to let it out. Thanks to a certain red head constantly complaining about my brains Harry probably didn't want to even chance losing his first friend." Hermione said looking into Harry's eyes he looked bashful as he sighed

"All my life I was beaten if I did better than Dudley in school so I held myself back it was easy to keep that going after I met Ron." Harry admitted Hermione nodded but pulled Harry in close and he buried his face in her locks.

Sirius and Remus both had their looks of anger back

"Oh no you two don't if you run off now you'll kill those bastards and then where would Harry be?"

"Alice would be able to look after him now." Sirius said

"Oh and Frank will tell him about his parents and the times he and James had together as boys…no wait that's you two!" Victoria said making both men breathe deeply

"You're right Vicky. As usual." Sirius said while he and Remus both did their best to calm down. "But as soon as Harry's of age me, Remus, and this Dursley are going to have a little sit down."

"I'll join you." Dan said from the door way.

Sirius nodded towards him "You're more than welcome to."

Hermione seeing how uncomfortable Harry is changed the topic "Sirius could you teach me to be an Animagi?"

Sirius was surprised at the question. "Uh…sure Hermione. May I ask why?"

"Well it's an incredibly useful piece of magic. For instance you and Harry's senses are like that of a canine."

"What do you mean Hermione?" Dan asked

"Both Harry's and mine hearing and sense of smell have been enhanced mainly." Sirius answered him.

"But that's not all that can happen. It all depends on what kind of animal you turn into."

"Like how McGonagall could sneak up on you if she didn't wear those boots of hers." Harry said making the former Hogwarts students nod.

"She can turn into a cat." Hermione answered her father's unasked question

"So can everyone in your world be an Animagus?"

"There are very rare cases where someone can't be one. It doesn't happen often but it can." Victoria said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh great instead of one student I'm going to have two." Sirius said seeing the look on his girlfriend's face Harry smiled as he kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Thank you." Harry whispered to her as Sirius started talking with Victoria

"You're welcome love. Will you help me with my transformation?"

Harry gave a small guffaw "Be the first time I ever helped you…with something academic anyway."

Hermione smiled as she nuzzled into Harry's neck again. Harry smiled while he just held his wife and leaned back into the sofa just enjoying her presence on in his lap Hermione smiled against his skin enjoying being held by her husband. _"I'm never going to get tired of calling her/him that."_ They thought together as everyone kept moving around them. Eventually the day ended with everyone in their beds Harry and Hermione in her room, Victoria and Sirius in the guest room, Remus on the sofa, and Emma and Dan in the master bedroom. Hermione and Harry fell asleep in each other's arms once again this time Harry was spooning Hermione who was holding onto one of his arms that were wrapped around her as she was carried off in the arms of Morpheus.

_Hermione found herself dreaming of a forest. She was running through it the incredible large trees rushing past her "Why are those trees so large?" she asked herself as she continued to run. All of a sudden the sound of the howling of a wolf hit the air Hermione felt her heart throb at the sound "He's close." Hermione thought as she seemed to move faster. Another wolf howled in the wind as Hermione ran until she reached a clearing where a large black wolf sat as if waiting patiently "Midnight!" she screamed out as she ran up to the wolf and started to nuzzle him with her snout. "Wait a minute…snout?!" Midnight seemed to lead Hermione towards a small lake near by Hermione looked down and saw two wolves looking back instead of one. Standing next to Midnight was a slightly smaller wolf but this one's coat was completely white almost like freshly fallen snow. Midnight nuzzled up to the white wolf "You look beautiful my love." A voice said in her mind making Hermione look at Midnight and nuzzled with the larger wolf._

Hermione opened her eyes to see her still darkened room she yawned her mouth opening wider than normal making her looked down and yelp in surprise. Her body wasn't that of a thirteen year old girl she had turned into that white wolf from her dream and Harry at some point turned into Midnight. Her yelp however woke Harry up in a hurry the surprise was clear in his eyes when he saw her _"Hermione?"_ Harry's voice asked from inside Hermione's mind making her eyes widen even more as she jumped down off the bed

_"Harry I just herd your voice in my head!"_

_"Holy Crap! Hermione I can hear you as well!"_ Harry's voice said the door of their room opened slowly

"What's all the racket you…two…?" both wolves turned to see Dan at the doorway. Dan closed his eyes "I dreaming. I am not seeing my daughter and her husband as wolves' one black one white in front of me it's a dream." Dan said before he opened his eyes then hung his head with a sigh "Damn. I should've know it was wishful thinking."

"Dan what…?" Dan simply moved out of the doorway to allow his wife, and house guest to look into the room.

"Well slap me silly and call me Delilah. Don't you dare Moony!" Sirius yelled at his friend when he saw the raised hand. Remus looked at the ceiling and started whistling innocently Victoria just laughed

_"Harry what's going on?!"_

_"Hermione." _

_"Why am I a wolf?!"_

_"Hermione!" _

_"I'm not supposed to be a wolf!"_

_"HERMIONE!"_ Hermione jumped at the sound of Harry's raised voice. _"You're panicking."_ Harry said his voice once again calm Hermione seemed to relax a little as Harry moved forward and started to nuzzle with her and lick her face.

"I think Harry's got this." Sirius said as he lead the group away closing the door behind him

_"Hermione are you okay?" _

_"I don't know yet. Thanks for stopping the panic attack." _

_"Anytime love." _

_"So I'm a natural Animagi as well?"_

_"So it would seem." _

_"And I turn into a pure white wolf?"_

_"Yep."_

_"And we can hear one another's thoughts?"_

_"We were told that we would have that ability."_ Harry said starting to lie down on his belly and watched as Hermione started to pace much like she does as a human.

_"I'm going to need a name."_

_"Snow." _

_"Well that was simple."_ Hermione thought Harry could hear her eyes roll but she didn't hate the name. _"How do I change back?" _

_"Well since you'll be naked that should wait till I leave the room."_ Harry teased getting a small growl out of his wife in annoyance

_"This isn't the time for jokes!" _

_"This is the perfect time since someone doesn't seem to want to calm down."_ Harry said making Hermione paused at the pointed tone of voice.

_"Sorry."_

_"It's okay love. This is a type of magic that comes more from your emotions then books. I know that always bothers you."_

Hermione nodded her head making Harry laugh _"Now unless you want me to see you I'm going outside the door and when I do all you have to do is follow your instincts and you'll changed back. Same process to turn into Snow."_ Harry said as he walked towards the closed door

_"Wait!"_

Harry almost stumbled at the yell then he looked over at Hermione who looked like if she was still human she'd blush. _"Yes?" _

_"Can we stay like this?"_

Harry was sure one eyebrow was raised _"Okay…if that's what you want."_

_"It felt nice sleeping together before I…"_

_"Lost your head?"_

_"Yeah."_ Harry then walked over towards the bed and jumped onto it before making himself comfortable. Hermione jumped up and lay down next to him and smiled when he placed his head just behind hers. _"Harry?" _

_"Hm?" _

_"How do I turn back?"_

_"Think human." _

_"'Think human' that's your advice?" _

_"Hermione focus on your human form and you'll turn back." _

_"Oh so…"_

_"Think human turn human."_ Harry said as his eyes started to close.

_"Harry?"_

_"Yeah?" _

_"I love you."_

Harry smiled and licked the back of her ear making Hermione laugh _"I love you to 'Mione." _

_"Now hop off I want my pillow."_

Harry laughed as he moved his head and allowed her to slightly climb onto his back.

The next morning Harry woke up and knew he was human again because his eye sight had gone blurry again the problem was he didn't want to wake Hermione and cause yet another panic attack so he just laid there which was very hard to do. Especially with Hermione pressed into his back like this he decided to give her a gentle mental prodding _"'Mione"_

_"Ugh…Harry…to…early." _

_"It's almost eight o'clock 'Mione." _

_"An ungodly hour to wake up on during the holidays." _

_"Maybe but I think waking up with my thirteen year old wife's naked body pressing in my thirteen year old naked body is a little…"_ Hermione seemed to understand as she sighed and hoped off Harry for a little while threw him a pair of shorts which he put on under the covers before she returned to bed dressed in a nightie Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her making Hermione smile.

"I love being in your arms Harry." Hermione said out loud

"I love holding you in my arms 'Mione." Harry said as he kissed her forehead.

When Dan called then down for breakfast Harry was still a little groggy and walked down stairs without putting on a shirt he walked into the dining room rubbing the sleep out of his eye only to jump at the sound of breaking glass. He looked to see Emma covering her mouth with one hand from the fragments at her feet she had dropped a plate Harry was wondering what was wrong until he looked down and saw the few scars on his belly and chest that wrapped around to his back.

"Sorry." Emma said Harry just tried to play it off

"I should be sorry about giving you such a shock I'm usually very good at remembering to cover up." Harry said trying to making it seem like it wasn't a big deal although he had a good feeling that it hadn't helped Emma at all.

"Does he smoke?"

"Pardon?"

"You're Uncle does he smoke?"

"No why?"

Emma pointed to a circular scar on his right arm just above his elbow "Oh that?! No that one's from the Basilisk. When I stabbed it through the roof of its mouth one of the fangs stabbed me right back." Harry said Emma was almost shocked by how calmly he could talk about such a thing. "This one I wear with pride." Harry said almost as if he could read her thoughts

"Why?"

"Because I stopped something that could kill you by looking at you with help from a phoenix and this…" Harry paused as he pointed to the scar "…is all that happened to me."

Emma still looked rather confused by the idea until Dan spoke up "My grandfather use to show us all a wound shaped like that he was very proud of it as well. He fought in WWII the bullet was inches from his heart but he pulled through thanks to a good doctor."

"Why was he proud of his?" Harry asked

"The nurse who looked after him later became my grandmother." Dan said making Harry nod

"I can understand that." Harry said.

"I believe you could because I know there's more to the reason why you take pride in that scar." Dan said making Harry smile

"It pretty much turned my best friend into a statue I took it rather personally." Harry said making Dan nod.

Hermione just walked in but had heard Harry's words and took his arm to look at the scar from the fang Hermione used one finger to swirl around the mark Harry felt a shiver run up his spine at the feeling "And I will never forget that." Hermione said as she looked up and kissed her husband. Even Dan couldn't find a reason to turn away from how tender and loving that one kiss was even if it was just a simple peck on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I wish to apologize for taking so long however I hope you all enjoy this chapter in it we see not only the realization of Molly and Ron's betrayal but Harry and Hermione make a new friend near then end. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Four

Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius were walking the path towards the Burrow latter that day Harry with a hidden copy of the audit results they had already check with the Ministry and learned that today was Authors first day off in months. Harry knocked on the door and it was opened by Ginny who blushed at the sight of Harry and made her usual squeak like noise before she let them in Harry looked back to see the two Marauders fighting smirks "One word about that and I will make Fred and Gorge look tame." Harry threatened both men froze momentarily they had both heard about the famous pranksters of Hogwarts and that threat wasn't James talking it was Lily…

"We promise." Both said as the same time remembering the last time Lily had followed through with her threat. Hermione snickered as they walked into the dining room to see Author about to open his _Daily Prophet_ "Oh good morning Harry, Hermione, Remus, and the jury is still out on you Sirius I still remember how much trouble I got into because of James' stag party." Author said with his usual good natured laugh making Sirius hang his head.

"Not you too Author."

Sirius said making everyone laugh Molly walked in at the sound and was surprised to see their four guests "Harry dear…"

"Don't bother finishing that sentence Molly." Sirius said glaring at Molly Harry then reached into his robes and produced the audit papers

"We've recently learned some rather disturbing things Author, and I'm afraid they involve Molly and Ron." Remus said as Harry walked up to the man and handed him the packet Author looked confused more so when he saw the Gringotts seal.

This was the moment Ron and his siblings all walked in "Harry mate…" Ron never finished as Hermione almost ran up to him and slapped him with enough force that he hit the ground "I do believe you need to read those Mr. Weasley before I do something rash." Hermione said as Harry walked up and pulled her into his arms and held her there until she relaxed into his embrace.

Author opened the packet and pulled out the papers and started to read as he did for the first time since he knew him Harry saw Author's face redden in anger something Molly didn't miss either "I Author Weasley patriarch of the Weasley family call forth an emergency house meeting that all my children and wife must attend." Author said this with so much authority that everyone including his kids were surprised.

The fireplace turned green as a red haired man with a fang earring and his hair pulled back into a ponytail moments later a second red head followed him out the fireplace this one had some scars on his arms Harry was sure they were burn marks. "Bill Charlie thank you for coming so quickly." Author said as all of the Weasleys took a seat at the table Molly as well "While this meeting is in effect no lie is to past through any of your mouths." Author said the magic in the air was enough to tell Harry that they wouldn't be able to even if they wanted to.

"Harry has just brought me some rather…disturbing news via Gringotts." Author threw the packet onto the table "Molly Ronald why don't the two of you enlighten us towards your parts in stealing from Harry?" both mother and son paled then Molly forced by the family magic answered.

"The day after Harry beat You-Know-Who Dumbledore approached me and made me an offer. He told that someday he would need me to keep Harry…"

"Brainwashed." Hermione interrupted.

"N…n…yes." Molly said after trying to fight her answer proving Harry's thought about not being able to lie. "I was to make sure Harry and Ron met as well as make sure Harry felt like a member of the family. Then…" Molly stopped looking like she was fighting the magic again.

"Then what Molly?!" Author demanded "I…w…was…to feed Harry Amortentia…keyed to…G…G…Ginny around the end of his fifth year." Molly said unable to keep herself from telling that part of the plan it was difficult to tell who was the angriest Weasley at the table. Molly because she had just spelled out the plan, Ron because of how close Harry and Hermione looked, or Author and the rest of the boys because of what his wife had just said. Ginny looked completely heart broken by her mother words but she felt something else when she looked over at Harry and Hermione something Remus noticed and pointed out to Sirius.

"What was Ron's job in all of this?" Harry asked making everyone looked at the youngest Weasley male who gulped at the attention. "I was to keep Harry away from anyone other than those Dumbledore deemed good friends…"

"But?" Fred and Gorge asked knowing something was up. "The night after Harry risked his life for Hermione we had to change that plan especially since no matter how much I tried Dumbledore even wiped their memories three times yet they still wouldn't stay away from each other." Ron said.

"He _Obliviated_ us?!" Harry demanded to know "That morning when Hermione talked with us when you got your Nimbus 2000 instead of wanting to criticize she thought it had been very kind of you to save Neville's Remeberall from being smashed. Dumbledore changed that memory because the two of you were getting very close eventually when Harry fought the troll alone to save Hermione Dumbledore had no choice but to allow them to be friends he changed their memory to include me in the fight so I could keep an eye on you two and make sure you were never anything more than friends."

"What was the plain for Hermione?" Bill asked sickened by his brother's words.

"Same as the one for Harry and Ginny except she would belong to me." As soon as the words left his mouth Ron knew he was in danger especially when four people growled like animals at him. He looked as saw Harry and Hermione's eyes had turned yellow with large black pupils, Sirius' eyes turned dark almost completely black, and Remus' almost looked like Harry and Hermione's however darker and somehow deadlier.

"So you planned to poison my mate?!" Harry growled demanding answers his teeth already looking like fangs Ron gulped, and nodded before Harry could react to the news Arthur beat him to it. "Then I have no choice. Ronald as the patriarch of the family Weasley I hereby cast you from our line thus cleansing ourselves of you so note it be." Ron was surrounded by white light before he and all of his possessions were ejected from the Burrow forcefully by his former families magic. "Molly Weasley you are no longer recognized as the matriarch of the Weasley family and hereby dissolve our marriage and once again name you Molly Prewit." Molly soon followed her son out of the house and Arthur placed his head on his hands thinking.

"Mr. Potter…"

"Harry please."

"Harry the Weasley family has wronged you or planned to do so is there any way we can…"

"Mr. Weasley you can stop. The guilty party will be handled in time you and the rest of yours are innocent of Molly's misdeeds and I will not hold any of you to them." Harry said he could see every single Weasley breathe a sigh of relief.

"I would like to thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"This was something that needed to be brought into the light, because I know you are a good man but your ex-wife followed an old manipulative goat who most likely at this moment is either looking for a way to pull 'Mione and me away from each other or he's spending some time with his brothers goats." Harry said making Fred and Gorge laugh.

"Why would he be focused on you two?" Charlie asked speaking up for the first time "Because Hermione has kept me from becoming his weapon and is still doing so." Harry said slipping his hand into Hermione's and instantly felt her squeeze his hand in comfort. "Plus I have a feeling he's going to do something that will push me too far."

Albus Dumbledore paced in his office as he tried to think. _"I can't allow that Mudblood to influence Harry any more. Problem is I can't create that marriage contract…"_ A light bulb went off in Dumbledore's head. _"…luckily I don't need to."_ Dumbledore smiled a sinister smile as he left his office _"I won't have complete control but neither will Granger."_ the door closed behind him. Harry and Hermione were now in her room working on summer assignments Harry was also using the time to develop their connection Emma walked in to see Hermione blush slightly and look over at Harry who just smiled at her.

Emma almost felt her own heart thump at the look of love between the two teens "Thank you Harry." Hermione said before she turned back to her work as did Harry. The day passed slowly by the time they were done Harry was messaging his cramped hand _"How do you keep doing this hours on end?" "Years of practice love."_ Hermione thought.

"By the way. I love you to." Hermione said as she walked up and hugged Harry from behind Harry smiled as he looked up at his wife and kissed her hand before she looked over his potions essay Harry watched her as she looked over the essay "What?" Hermione said after a few moments "I love how brainy you are Mrs. Potter." Harry said making Hermione go red again "Flatterer."

Hermione said as Harry kissed her check "But you love it."

"I do, but not as much as I love you Mr. Potter." Hermione said as she placed her head on Harrys shoulder.

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"If we ever get a house can it be somewhere near the Forest of Dean?"

"Why?" Harry asked genuinely wanting to know. "I always liked going there it's so peaceful and quiet. Plus it's private." Hermione said Harry was instantly sold.

"Are we talking actual house or a mixture between a house and a cabin?"

"Mixture."

"How many rooms?"

"Well…one for us, quest room, and…" Hermione paused here.

"Go on Hermione you can tell me anything."

"Bedrooms for a couple kids."

"How many were you thinking?" Harry asked.

"Two. Three max." Harry smiled "Tell me about them." Harry said Hermione looked up at him and smiled a little. "Our eldest Rose would be just like her father. Brave, loyal, and noble to a fault she'd also wouldn't be cursed with my bushy hair."

"I love your hair Hermione." Harry said running his hand through her hair as they laid down on her bed. Hermione blushed a little "Alright fine she'll have a curl to her hair but it won't be as bad as mine."

"Brown or black hair."

"Black with your eyes as well."

"Then she's got to have her mother's face." Harry said kissing her noise "Flatterer." Harry smiled. "She'd also have her mother's smarts and hardworking attitude." Harry said "But like her father would know when to have fun and relax." Hermione added.

"What about our second?"

"Ah yes James the joker of the group." Harry smiled at the name. "An almost exact image of his father."

"Except he has his mother's hair and eye color."

"Constant troublemaker just like his namesake, but lovable and no matter how much I might want to kill him he's always good for a laugh."

"Probably brilliant at Transfiguration."

"Oh it's his best subject with DADA running a close second. Whereas his sister can't get enough of Charms."

"Probably a fair hand at potions since by then they'll have a decent teacher or at least one that doesn't show blatant favoritism." Harry amended when he saw Hermione about to lay into him about Snape.

"Alright I'll give you the last one." Hermione said making Harry smile "What about the third one?"

"Another girl. I'd like to name her after her grandmothers. Lily Emma Potter or Emma Lillian Potter. I would've given Rose Mum's name as her middle but to be honest I like the idea of naming one after both grandmothers." Harry smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Sounds wonderful Hermione." Harry said "We'll also have to include your library." Harry said making Hermione look at him "You don't honestly expect me to keep you away from your first love do you?" Harry said with a smile making Hermione smack his shoulder.

"Git."

"True but I'm your Git."

"I'd going to need a knife to cut through that cheesy line." Hermione said making Harry laugh. Hermione enjoyed spending the rest of the day laying in her bed her head on Harry's chest it was one of the few times in life she actually felt comfortable enough to dream of the future. Her future with her husband and love Harry Potter. "Harry."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Harry smiled and look down at her "I love you too 'Mione." Hermione smiled and looked up at him. "You're the only one I'd let call me that."

"In that case I'm very honored to have such a privilege." Harry said just looking at his wife the two didn't notice the two people at the door way walk away.

"Sickly sweet yet again." Sirius said before an elbow hit his stomach "They're in love Sirius." Victoria said making the Dogfather nod as they continued to walk down the stairs.

Meanwhile a certain red haired girl was sitting on the floor of her room. "Why would she need love potion? Harry will be mine without it." Ginny said as she walked over to her closet and opened it then kneeled down and opened a secret area which was filled with memorabilia. Ginny looked at her shrine to the BWL a strange smile on her face "He'll be mine just like I dreamed since I was five…I just need to catch his attention from that plain Mudblood. I'll get him away from her then break her by completely closing Harry off from her."

Ginny said unaware that a pair of red heads were at her doorway then looked at each other. "Insanity seems to run in the women of the family my brother." Fred said

"What about Ron?" Gorge asked

"Like I said it runs in the women of the family." Fred said with a smirk but look at his sister again.

"Our friend it going to need some help this year my dear brother." Gorge said making Fred nod "Indeed. We'll just have to give him a heads up." Fred said as they walked away.

Summer pasted far too quickly for the newlyweds the only big news had been the DE attack at the world cup where they learned that a group of old DE felt like dressing up and remembering the old days even lighting the dark mark into the sky. "See now aren't you glad we decided not to go to the cup?" Hermione asked Harry on September first making him nod as they finished eating breakfast since they had finished packing the night before and had already did a final check to make sure they didn't forget anything.

Both however were surprised when they were told they would need dress robes Harry having never gone to any school event had to have Sirius explain that they would most likely wear them for a ball or some kind of dance. The day Harry and Hermione were getting fitted for the robes Harry asked Hermione to be his date to whatever event required them Hermione smiled "What did you expect me to go with some stranger?"

"No but I figured I should ask you instead of just assume these things." Hermione smiled again and kissed his cheek while whispering a promise of more to come when they returned home.

Back in the present Harry and Hermione were in Kings Cross saying good bye to Dan and Emma since they couldn't cross the barrier the two hugged them closes "We'll see you around the holidays." Emma said making Harry smile "Have a good year and try to stay out of trouble."

"Hey. Like I keep telling Hermione I don't go looking for trouble it usually just seems to find me." Harry defended himself getting a laugh from the Grangers. After one final goodbye the two Potters followed by Victoria, Sirius, and Remus walked through the barrier as they walked in Harry and Hermione noticed that for the first time everyone's eyes weren't on Harry. They were all looking at Frank and Alice Longbottom two people many of them had been told would never be up and walking around again Harry noticed with satisfaction that Lucius Malfoy looked bothered at the sight of them.

The two Potters walked up "Good morning Neville, Aunt Alice, Uncle Frank." Harry and Hermione said to them both Frank and Alice had insisted on the nicknames since they originally planned to have Harry call them that and Hermione was family as well.

"Harry Hermione it's good to see you both." Alice said as she hugged her godson and then his wife.

"What no love for an old friend?" Sirius asked making Victoria slap him upside the head and Sirius to yelp. "I believe that about covers it Padfoot." Harry said making the group laugh while Sirius once again hung his head Remus walked up and accepted a hug from Alice and shook hands with Neville and Frank.

The three students walked onto the train and found a compartment before loading the trunks into the baggage racks above them. After one last hug from the whole gang the train started moving and gaining speed "So how has your summer been Neville?"

"One of the best in my life. I got to spend time getting to know my parents, my own wand since dad needed his back, and best of all I got to enjoy the World Cup with the two of them before going home right after." Neville said making the two Potters smile at him. "What about you two?"

"I got to spend my first summer with a loving family and my beautiful wife here what's not to like?" Harry asked getting a blush on Hermione's face at the complement and a kiss on the cheek.

"I still can't believe you two were the first of our year to get hitched. Although I am glad you realized you were meant for one another." Neville said Harry and Hermione noticed the way most of Neville's insecurities were gone making them both silently thank Frank and Alice for helping him.

"Well you know us Neville the unexpected always seems to happen around us." Hermione said making Neville look up in thought "True." Neville said making Harry laugh.

"So I hear the trio has dropped to a duo?" A voice from the doorway said making everyone look to see a girl with long blond hair an angular face and her robes had the badge of a snake on them.

"Well when you find out the friend and his mother are stealing from you…" Harry left it open after that making the girl nod.

"Is there anything we can help you with Daphne?" Hermione asked being polite

"No. I just wanted to find out what could drive a wedge between you three?"

"A man that liked to manipulate named Dumbledore." Harry answered her question making her nod. "Thank you for answering and being civil."

"The only Slytherns we had troubles with are Malfoy and his ilk otherwise as long as both sides remain civil there are no troubles." Hermione said making Daphne nod before she walked away closing the door behind her. The trip was soon passing in comfortable silence while Hermione read the Standard Book of Spells Vol. 4 and Harry was reading an Ancient Runes text.

After talking with Sirius, Remus, and Vicky Harry decided to drop Divination and replace it with Ancient Runes and Arithmacy that is after taking and passing the end of the year test that McGonagall had brought for him to do before she would allow it. Arithmacy he was happy to learn was just like Math classes at his old school and grasped the topic rather quickly since Math had been his best subject back in normal school where as Runes would be great help in defending and protecting your home and family.

Something Harry cherished the most since he now had someone to call family "Neville I never asked about which electives besides Care of Magical Creatures you are taking?" Harry asked.

"Arithmacy it's hard but I love it." Neville said making Harry smile until a knock at the door made them all look over and see Fred and Gorge Harry waved them in.

"What can we do for you boys?"

"Actually we're here…" "…to give you a heads up. After your little informational meeting with Dad Gred and I overheard something that you need to be aware of." The two said in their usual twin speak.

"Neville is in the know you can speak freely here." Harry said making the two nod their heads "What did you see that you think we need to know about?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny was…"

"…Oh bloody hell she was worshiping a bloody Harry shrine!" The two said the last part together making the three in the room go wide eyed before Harry and Neville started gagging and Hermione had her nose scrunched up as if she had just smelled something horrible.

"The worst part is she plans to steal Harry is she can and them force him to completely cut all ties he has with Hermione. Now we don't know how strong those ties are…"

"And we don't want to know. We just wanted to let you know that you need to keep an eye out for her this year." Harry nodded in thanks as the two opened the door and left.

However as they went the trio caught then end of Malfoy's conversation "…Dumbstrang but mother didn't like the idea of me being so far away…" was all they heard before the door closed behind the twins.

"Sounds like Malfoy was at one time or another supposed to go to the all boys' academy of Dumbstrang but Narcissa was worried about what would really happen to the idiot." Harry said

"Almost makes you wish she didn't love her son so much." Neville said making the married couple nod in agreement.

"She knew that he would do the same thing there that he does at Hogwarts problem is even if the headmaster is an old DE buddy of Lucius Malfoy the boys there won't fear the name like some do here." Hermione said.

The rest of the train ride passed in silence before Harry and Neville stepped outside to give Hermione privacy to change into her robes. A feat repeated in reverse after she was done once everyone was in uniform Harry caught the sound of someone crying just before he closed the door.

"Harry…?" Hermione asked "I'll be right back." Harry said as he started shrinking soon Midnight was shaking off the robes as he walked down the hall trying to find the person that had been crying. Midnight walked around not caring about who saw him until he appeared outside an closed door he rose up to his hind legs and looked in to see a young blonde wearing Ravenclaw robes was wiping her eyes.

The sight was almost enough to break Midnights heart as he started to fumble with the handle trying to get it open till he caught it and was able to push it open. The blonde looked up showing off a pair of pale blue eyes that were filled with fright until she saw that it was Midnight instead of some other tormentor. Midnight walked forward "Hello." the blonde said as Midnight walked right up to her the girl held her hand out to Midnight allowing him to smell it before he licked it making her giggle.

Midnight walked up and licked her tears away making her smile at the action before she laid her head on top of his and started to scratch behind his ears. "Not a lot of people would care." She said making Midnight look at her before he took her robe arm and pulled her until she was standing before he then tugged her out of the room and towards his compartment.

They reached it just as Hermione opened the door for him allowing him to walk inside "We have to wait while he changes back." Hermione said to the blonde as Neville closed the drapes before walking outside. The blonde watched the silhouette of Midnight grow till he was a young man then watched as he dressed until the drapes went up and the door was unlocked. Soon the blonde was met with the face of Harry Potter she almost didn't believe he had been the wolf that had shown her such kindness until she noticed that there was nowhere else he could've gone.

"What is your name?" He asked

"Luna Lovegood."

"Well Luna why don't you join us for the rest of the ride." Harry said making Luna look up at him in surprise before she tried to hide. Harry walked forward and hugged her to him Luna had a look of surprise on her face before she broke down and cried on his shoulder "Shh…I've got you Luna." Harry whispered as he held her.

"Why are you being so kind to me? Everyone else always treats me like…"

"I know what it's like to be bullied by your peers Luna. I grew up constantly being bullied by my cousin and his gang of friends. They made a game out of it called Harry hunting where they would case me all around the school or the neighborhood if they caught me I was beaten till I was black and blue. Now I don't know what is being done to you but it stops now because I won't let it happen to one of my friends." Harry said making Luna look at him in surprise before she smiled at him and allowed him to hug her tighter.

"Where were your things? When I went in there the compartment was empty." Harry asked making Luna look at him with sad eyes "They were stolen weren't they?" Luna nodded. "Alright 'Mione if you would be so kind as to hold Luna while I retrieve her possessions." Hermione nodded as she led the still tearful young woman into the compartment "Neville this…"

"Don't say it Harry we've both been bullied and it's time to take a stand." Harry nodded at his words. Harry took out his wand and raised it into the air "_Accio_ Luna's belongings." Harry said as the sound of bangs and clatters hit the air before a trunk was plopped in front of him soon covered in items from shoes to strange necklaces make from Butterbeer caps and string. Once items stopped flying towards them Neville and Harry opened the nearly empty trunk and neatly put everything away Harry caught sight of a photo of Luna and an older version of her laughing.

Harry started to see red _"Who would dare take something as precious as this?!"_ he mentally yelled as soon older Ravenclaws with angry looks in their eyes appeared as Harry folded the photo and put it in his pocket and seal the trunk shut. Neville saw the anger in Harry's eyes and knew that trouble was going to happen if anyone said the wrong thing he hoped to the Gods that these idiots realized that.

"What the big idea Potter?!"

"Yeah…"

"**Silence!**" Harry interrupted his voice filled with more power than Dumbledore's had been the Halloween during first year. Everyone there and on the train instantly felt the need to shut their mouths "You ask me 'what is the big idea?' well now I will answer. What do all of you think you are doing stealing for a third year?!" Harry yelled at those around him making them all flinch at the power still radiating off of him.

"Why should you care it's only Loony?" A Fifth year prefect of Asian descent asked making Harry look and see his old crush Cho Chang. _"Ah shit."_ Neville mentally groaned as he turned and walked back into the compartment closing and locking the door behind him. He then drew the drapes making Hermione and Luna look at him "You don't want to see this." Neville said in the room the three felt Harry's power increase and scare them all.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY FRIENDS IN FRONT OF ME!" Harry's voice yelled making the shout that Hagrid had down to the Dursley's when they insulted Dumbledore almost look tame in comparison.

The three could almost taste the anger in Harry's power "This is your one and only warning." Harry said his voice turning low and dangerous "If I find out that Luna was once more bullied by her own house I will make whatever Professor Flintwick does seem tame! Luna Lovegood in now under the protection of house Potter!" Harry cried out Luna gasped as her robes were changed and soon a Potter crest appeared over her right breast while her Ravenclaw one stayed over her left.

"**Now leave my little sister alone!**" Harry shouted before a burst of magic let his body pushing every one outside the door down the halls of the train soon groaning in pain others close to passing out from the sheer force of his magic. After Harry had taken a few calming breathes he opened the door and dragged Luna's full trunk in behind him Luna soon ran up and hugged him again "Thank you…big brother." she said making Harry smile and he hugged her.

"I always wanted a little sister. Luna Lovegood-Potter welcome to the family. Over there is your sister in-law Hermione Potter." Harry said turning Luna to look at Hermione who smiled before she walked over and hugged her new sister.

"And this is our brother in arms Neville Longbottom." "Lady Lovegood-Potter." Neville said standing and bowing before her making her smile as she curtsied.

"Now all your belongings are back including the most important." Harry said reaching into his pocket and pulling out Luna's photo Luna gasped at the sight before taking it into her arms and hugging it close to her chest. "Thank you thank you thank you. I've missed this most of all."

Luna said before she walked over and hugged her brother once more "Your welcome." Harry said as he hugged her until she relaxed. Luna soon sat down next to Neville feeling happy for the first time to be returning to Hogwarts she had not one but three people that would watch over her and care for her. A brother, a sister, and a friend for the first time since her mother died when she was nine did she actually feel like she belonged somewhere.

* * *

R&R


End file.
